A Siege Perilous
by The Altered Destinies
Summary: Stories that get set in my Megumi timeline can often involve bringing back to life characters from various mythic genres and Animes who may or may not have gotten a raw deal in their original series. I bring them to the year 2741 AD, stuff them underground in the self-contained environment of the New Caprica citadel that has an artificial sky and is designed to resemble a two-mile


A Siege Perilous

By

Jim Robert Bader

It was a very odd thing to be alive and quite happy in marriage when you once lived a life of stern self-denial and adventure. As accustomed as she was to sitting perfectly still in meditation and reflection, the women known as Saber (in actuality Arturia Pendragon, or more commonly called by her masculine nom-de-guerre, King Arthur) found it puzzling to sit idly by like an ordinary woman watching her children cavort and play in a public park just like other women of this era. After all, she had been born over two thousand years in the past in a land and time now thought of as largely mythical or the stuff of ancient legends. Doing anything that was considered normal for her sex would have once been disturbing to her sanctity of mind.

And yet sit and meditate she did while her daughter, little Rapier, played happily beside her clan sister, Tohsaka Akari, and her half-sibling, Mai, as the artificial sunset of this place they called Megumi began to set over the equally false (but nonetheless fascinating) horizon. They seemed so innocent and carefree of worldly troubles that Saber alternately envied yet also pitied as they seemed far too vulnerable to the evils of actual life. It brought out her protective side as much as it made her wish that her own life story could have been so carefree and relatively uneventful.

I thought I d find you here, she heard a familiar voice say, and Saber turned her head slightly to see her clan-wife (and best friend) Tohsaka Rin standing there looking vaguely amused and as condescendingly smug as she ever was. You do know that dinner time is in a half hour and Shiro-kun has been slaving over a hot stove. You want your meal to get cold before the kids get home and gobble it all up?

Of course not, Rin-chan, Saber replied, I was simply lost in thought is all. After all, it has been four years since the time when we came to live here in Megumi, and even now I am still finding it difficult to imagine this place as the technological marvel that it is.

Well, it s not sorcery in the traditional sense, I suppose, Rin said as she sat down on the bench where Saber was sitting, not even minding that they were near enough for their thighs almost to be touching, But it is home after a fashion. And we both know why we chose to live in this place rather than risk exposing ourselves to the periodic disruptions caused by the Grail Wars.

I know, Saber said softly, not seeing the point to elaborate upon the subject.

It may not be either the sixth or even the twenty-first century that we once called home, Rin said, But the Powers that Be brought us together again in this time and in this life in order that we might combine our genes and produce the offspring who will be heroes of the future. And there is no way that I am letting any daughter of mine get sucked into the machinations of the Grail. We had more than enough of that nonsense to fill several lifetimes.

Amen to that, Saber agreed, favoring her clan-wife with a side-glance and a smile, Yet still it does seem almost as if we were hiding out from the enemy rather than facing its peril directly.

This isn t a question about Chivalry, Saber-chan, Rin replied, The Grail does not fight fairly and it does not hesitate to exploit any and all weaknesses that it can use to achieve its foul machinations. You know that better than anyone else now alive, how it once disrupted the peace of your Kingdom and turned your knights against one another in a quest to prove who was the most worthy of being the Grail s champion possessor.

Yes, and that I was chief among those once taken in by the allure of its deception, Saber agreed, You do not need to remind me that the Demonic force behind the Unholy Blood of fallen Heroes offers us the fulfillment of our desires but gives in its place only ruin and misfortune.

So why would we want to expose our kids to a thing like that if we can in any way avert it? Rin asked simply. At least let s give them a chance at normalcy, arming them in case it proves not to be enough so that they are better equipped to face this evil than we were in the past. So why dwell upon the few petty sacrifices we make to confine ourselves to this artificial world that is insulated against the Grail and other evils that might exploit us through our offspring?

You are right as always, Saber mused, Would that I had as sound a counselor as you at my round table giving me advice. I might have had a happier and more stable Kingdom.

But you did, more or less, Rin smiled, Or have you forgotten the name that I wore back then, my beloved sweet sister?

Morgan, Saber sighed, You used to vex and trouble me, but always there was the sense that you were looking out for my best interests. I curse that I lacked the wisdom to heed your advice when you told me not to trust the Roman Bishops. I let them infest our land with the taint of their message and set my people on edge when the Bishops tried to change the sacred traditions of my ancestors.

I regret my actions when I took your scabbard away in order to punish you, Rin looked to the side, I thought that you had betrayed our people. I wanted to teach you humility by exposing you to the suffering of mortality. I had thought the sword and the scabbard made you immune to human weakness as you went about playing the Martyr

You did what you believed was necessary in order to instruct me, Saber said, I was the one too stubbornly blind to heed your wisdom, and it cost me dearly. But my death was not your doing, it was my own. The foolish choices that I made that resulted in the disaster of Badon Hill when half my Knights, under my son, Mordred, slew the other half and accomplished nothing.

I remember finding you there after you had slipped into a coma like unto death, Rin looked down, My heart grieved and my wretched pride was torn asunder. I took you with me to Avalon for burial as was the least that I could do as a loyal older sister. I hid Excalibur away from the eyes of the world and thought it lost to memory until you returned and reclaimed it, along with your scabbard.

Now who is dwelling in the past? Saber asked, I thought we had agreed to live in the present moment, in our present lives and identities, and to put the memory of what cannot be changed behind us, as is proper.

You cannot completely bury the past, Sister-dear, Rin favored Saber with a familiar oblique smile, It s part of what identifies us. Recovering my own memories means having to face down the shame for what I did and now regret and hope never to repeat ever again. It is ignorance of history, after all, that dooms us to repeat it.

I was never clever enough to win a duel of words with you, Sister, Saber reached out and linked her fingers with those of Rin, holding them tightly, I prefer to win my battles in another way, by facing you as an equal on a level playing field.

Before or after Shiro passes out from exhaustion from trying to please the both of us simultaneously? now Rin s smile was that much more lascivious and teasing.

Your preference, sweet Sister, Saber replied, but then noticed a pensive look on the face of her clan-wife and asked, Rin-chan, is there something ?

I have to tell you this, Rin said, then made a hand-gesture to someone who was outside of Saber s natural range of vision, I didn t come looking for you just because I wanted to know what you and our kids were about. Someone showed up today and I thought it important enough to bring them here so that you could see for yourself.

Saber wondered at the sober tone in Rin s voice, noted the line of the other woman s stare then turned to follow it, only to gasp, No it can t be

Arturia? a woman asked, tall and willowy and blonde and looking like a memory come back to life, standing next to a dark haired man with severe looks who was equally as familiar.

Saber stood and turned around so fast that she almost bowled Rin over, her expression drained of color though her heart was inexplicably beating like a piston drum. She stared at the man and the woman for so long that she almost assumed the continence of a statue.

But then the dark haired man set one foot forward and lowered himself to his other knee, then bowed, My King it is very good to see you once again.

Sir Lancelot? Saber asked, then turned to the woman beside him and asked, Guinevere?

Arturia, the ice blonde woman smiled almost shyly, I we had heard that you were well when Morgan met with us. It is good to see you again, my husband.

It all came crashing down on her like a wave of memory. Saber recalled distant times when the affairs of her life were not as simple as they were in the present, when she had been posing as a man in a society that did not much prize the value of a woman. Let alone a woman who held the Sword of Choosing in her hand, who had drawn the sword that once belonged to her father from the stone that had entrapped it. When by merely possessing the sword she was deemed the King of all of Briton. When men were still capable of being deceived by the glamour of her sword to think here merely an eternally youthful boy and thus excuse her feminine looks and assume she was what they wanted her most desperately to be.

And in that time where husband did not so much choose wife as have their marital partners arranged for them by their elders she found herself obligated to claim for a bride another young woman both beautiful and shy yet strong in ways that few could imagine.

An arranged marriage between a King and the daughter of a nobleman would hardly be considered out of the ordinary, but how to account for a marriage of convenience that was, in many ways, rather inconvenient for the participants in question? Saber as King Arthur did not intentionally force a girl into a false marriage as find herself confronted with the question of how to gently disengage herself from such an entanglement, only to be surprised when the girl in question, upon learning the truth, chose to uphold the fiction rather than expose Arturia for the fraud she so much felt like being.

She had often wondered why Guinevere had willingly gone along with the ploy but was grateful that her company at least kept other potential suitors from arising who might have been less amicable to said arrangement.

Only the marriage had ended badly when Lancelot came onto the scene and thrust himself into the picture. Lancelot, to whom both women felt strongly attracted, and who was nobly oblivious at first to what was going on within the Kingdom until fate made him a full participant in their deception.

A deception that ultimately helped drive a wedge between the once orderly unity of knights as the discovery that Lancelot had been involved in an affair with the queen gave ready excuse for exploitation by their enemies at court. Few, however, suspected the truth, that the real affair had been between Lancelot and Arturia herself, and from their illicit union had come their bastard offspring, Mordred, whom Arturia ultimately slew at Badon Hill rather than surrender her Kingdom to an usurper.

And now to be confronted once again with the tragic memories of such incidents made all of her resolve to set the past behind her seem as pointless and mute as it would to be discharged of her Kingly obligations. The woman who had been, in many respects, her soul mate and companion, who had lain beside her on many a night sharing warmth and keeping each other company, and the man whom both had desired for all that Arturia could never embrace him openly or fully own up to her passions.

I m sure you must have many questions, Arturia, Guinevere said a bit sadly, I ve had quite a few of my own, as you might well imagine, as has Lancelot since our unexpected rebirth into this world. It was fortunate that we met up with Morgan when we did as she was able to bring us up to speed regarding your present circumstances.

Oh really? Saber found herself unable to say more than this, her voice choked up with unvoiced emotions as she wondered if she truly had the strength for this encounter as it felt harder than any battle.

It is good that you are well, Arthur, Lancelot said, I know at our last meeting that I was not entirely right in the head. I was not myself at the time because well after your defeat of our son, when all my brother Knights lay dead, and the grief of it all fully hit me I think, perhaps, I went a little mad. I spent the last ten years of my life in a monastery, living as a monk doing penance for my sins

And I went up in a nunnery, if you can believe that, Guinevere said a bit shyly. I, the greatest sinner at our court, who betrayed not only the love of the man I cared for but the husband who was my wife and lover in all other senses besides this.

Oh? Saber replied, staring at the agelessly beautiful girl who once meant as much to her as her throne and her very Kingdom. I am both sorry and relieved to hear this. Sorry for the mistakes I made that drove you to this

Mistakes, my husband? Guinevere asked, I know that I made many but I cannot recall a single mistake that you made

But that is it, Saber said, I did make my share of mistakes, not least being that I misunderstood the nature of my Kingship. I thought it was my purpose to establish a virtuous Kingdom with just laws that were upheld by a just and righteous sovereign. I thought that it was my duty to walk alone and deny myself the pleasures of ordinary human beings. I fought to preserve the order of my Kingdom, but I never truly led our people

My King, Lancelot looked up, Is it possible that you finally understand? That you have realized the fault that lay at the heart of our round table?

I had a friend point something out, Saber replied, That a true King sets an example to his subjects that inspires them to follow by his lead. Rather than to deny my humanity what I ought to have done was to be human and live as a human being was intended to live. To live larger, in fact, than any of my knights and to embrace the camaraderie that you all shared as brothers of the Table Round.

Well perhaps that would be more appropriately true of Gawain or Sir Tristan or any of the regular Knights, my liege, Lancelot replied. I never was much for joining in camaraderie myself, but I know of what you speak and I must say that it certainly would have had an effect on the mood of our fellowship were our King less of an ideal and more a flesh and blood person.

Thank you for the delicacy with which you put that, old friend, Saber faintly smiled, But I think that you were even more of a lofty ideal for others to aspire towards than me. Of all my knights you stood the tallest and the proudest in the saddle

And yet I fell the hardest in the end, Lancelot looked down, I believe that I went mad over time seeking to find a means of atoning for my sins. It was my betrayal with the Queen that formed the basis of Mordred s attack against the crown

But Mordred was our son and we share joint responsibility for the way that he turned out, Saber replied. I had him in secret because I tried to conceal our affair from the rest of the court, which might have been an even greater scandal than you and Gwen if the court had found out about it prematurely. I mean a king giving birth to a son Well, you must admit that would be quite the scandal.

Lancelot half smiled, No doubt of that, my King.

But is there not some measure of fault with me for failing in my duty as Queen to provide you with a legitimate heir, my husband? Guinevere asked.

But that would have been difficult for me to achieve back then with you, my Queen, Saber smiled, These days, in this era, it is quite common for women to share a child through the fertility enhancing magic of a place called Uxal

Uxal, my Liege? Lancelot asked with some confusion in his expression.

Saber paused to think about explaining and almost instantly thought better of it, Never mind. The point is we had agreed that you should be the one who got Gwen pregnant but that did not work out so well. And, in any event, it might have been deceitful of us to pass a child by you and Lancelot off as one between the two of us. Legitimacy questions would have been a nightmare to have to sort through.

Oh, Guinevere said in surprise, I had never considered that

I ve had time to reflect upon these matters, Saber assured, eyeing Lancelot a bit slyly as she added, Though if someone had informed me at the time when we all lived what I needed to learn in order to govern Britain more effectively

Lancelot heard the arch reprimand disguised as irony in her voice and winced slightly, I hear this, Arturia, and I would relent. Though for a subject to instruct a King in the running of the Kingdom does smack of epic hubris.

And when did I ever mind a bit of hubris in my subjects? Saber smiled back, then waved a finger at Guinevere and said, That was rhetorical, so please don t answer that.

As you say, my husband, Guinevere smiled back, and in that moment her smile was hauntingly familiar to Saber s memories, reminding her of someone else she knew of much more recent acquaintance.

There is something on your mind, Arturia? Guinevere asked, always quick to pick up on the moods of her erstwhile husband.

Eh not really, Saber said evasively, then saw the suspicious look in the eyes of the other woman and relented, I was just thinking about someone I knew. She reminded me of you in several rather significant ways

Oh? Guinevere asked, her very expression impelling Saber to elaborate in the light of her King s obvious reluctance.

Her name was Irisveil, Saber blurted out, almost as if she were confessing an infidelity of her own, which was pointlessly silly, She was a friend and an ally I met the wife of a man with whom I had a contract. She was a lot like you in many ways. Only she was not really a person

Not a person? Guinevere asked.

She was a vessel, Saber hastened to explain, But patterned after the personality and consciousness of a real living person who had died previous to the battle ah but not really dead, more like between states of death and life. But otherwise very much like a person

Who resembled me in mind if not body, am I right? Guinevere asked.

Ah Saber actually had to think on that, Perhaps a close resemblance, but not so close that I saw her as a reflection of you right away only more in retrospective

But you cared about this Irisviel? Guinevere s tone and inflection hinted at something approaching hostility to the concept.

Er Saber recognized that she was treading on very delicate ground but did not know how to extricate herself from betraying more of the truth than even she felt comfortable at the admission. Irisviel had been a tragic case of a woman victimized by the Grail, exploited for her love of her husband and devotion to his purpose. But she had also displayed considerable strength of character and a degree of compassion that had been easy to acknowledge in those private moments that they had spent in each others company. And her death by transformation into the physical vessel of the Grail had hit home with a potent force that was emotionally like a punch to the stomach, and she had grieved for the loss of her friend as she had grieved for the whole of her country.

And perhaps there had been something there, however fleeting, which would have given Guinevere ample cause to have jealousy, but never to be slighted. Irisviel might have been a reflection of the woman in whose image she had been crafted, a Homunculus by her own admission whose purpose was to goad Kiritsugi, her former Master in the Grail Wars into participation with those battles. She had been a semi-living bribe to get her Master s mind into the game, but it had backfired rather badly when Kiritsugi turned against the Grail and ordered Saber, by command seal, to destroy it.

Perhaps my King means to express the idea that a woman of great nobility and courage reminded him of the grace and majesty of his true beloved, Lancelot suggested, once again proving to be a noble knight ever ready to sally forth to the aid of his beleaguered sovereign.

Ah yes, that is it exactly, Saber said, wishing (and not for the first time) that she had a fraction of his gift at flowery words with the ladies.

Arturia, Guinevere asked in that tone she often used when standing on the edge of a potential chasm, Just how much did this woman resemble me ?

Oh Saint Michael, Saber thought to herself on how to distract her former wife away from the point of her inquisition. Trying to convince her former queen that her association with Irisviel was merely the innocent relationship of two lonely souls, a phantom spirit and the vessel wife of her contract Mage, and not some clandestine affair would be as difficult as explaining to Guinevere the workings of modern technology. As loving and compassionate as she was as a woman, Guinevere still came from a violent era where people tended to settle their marital difficulties with the access to sharp objects.

And besides, given how intense her feelings had been at that time, Saber had difficulty convincing even herself that her feelings for Irisviel were entirely platonic in nature. Whereas she had found Kiritsugi cold, aloof and indifferent to the suffering that went on all around him Irisviel had been warm, wise and caring, and totally devoted to a husband who blamed himself for her initial demise, only to kill her again when the Grail offered her the chance of complete and total resurrection.

And if Saber could form the type of bond that she had with Irisviel s ghostly image in the brief time that they had spent together during the Grail war then she had no doubt that the legitimate real woman would have been nearly impossible to resist had there been the slightest opportunity for them to lend themselves in that particular direction

She was very much cast in your likeness in many respects, Gwen, Saber said as delicately as she could manage, And she might well have been an aspect of you drawn from a similar template, though nothing that compares with the genuine article, she added with a particular hint of warmth that she hope would convince her former wife to not go further in pressing ahead on that particular subject.

I have heard that there are versions of us living in this strange new era, Arturia, Lancelot helpfully chimed in, A reborn version of Camelot populated by the Knights of the Round Table under the rule of Law that we helped to establish.

New Logres, yes, I have met them, Saber affirmed, The Lancelot there is almost a dead ringer for you, though he is now living in semi-retirement on an estate where he teaches Jousting while doting on his children and grandkids. The Arthur of New Logres is a bit like me, only very much a man of heroic girth and stature. He is a man that other men admire and seek to emulate, everything that I ought to have aspired to be had I known then as I do now the keys to understanding the hearts and minds of my subjects.

I cannot imagine that he could be a more wonderful King than you were in my eyes, Arturia, Guinevere affirmed, only to pause as a little girl with reddish hair came skipping by chasing after a ball that had escaped her, and just missed colliding with Guinevere but for tactfully avoiding her at the very last instant.

Oh very sorry, Pretty lady, the cherubic child said, turning to Saber and saying, Is she a friend of yours, Mommy?

Mommy? both Lancelot and Guinevere said in chorus, at which point Saber inwardly winced and felt as though the floor had fallen out from underneath her. And she had been trying so very hard to avoid bringing up the question of what she was doing in this time period too, which made the impending need for explanations all that much more awkward.

Sorry, very sorry! Rin called out as she came up with two more young girls hanging close to her by the knees, I didn t see the little Rugrat slip past me until it was too late to warn you, Saber-chan.

Rug-rat? Guinevere repeated, Arturia, who is this child to you? she pointed at the innocent looking cherubic face turned inquisitively in her direction.

Ah her name is Rapier, Saber replied, And she s well mine. Of four years standing.

Yours? Lancelot asked with a deceptive note of calm to his tone, at which point Saber winced and thought (Oh no )

By my current Husband, Saber spoke the words as though they were being torn out of her by a geas spell, her natural compulsion to be completely honest in everything warring fiercely against her efforts at practicing discretion, Emiya Shiro.

Husband? the very quiet in Guinevere s tone was sufficient to make Saber mentally calculate the distance to the nearest evacuation chamber. No way could this turn out good if either of her former loved ones got it into their heads that they were being cuckolded by their recently rediscovered sovereign.

Oh, for heaven s sakes, Rin spoke out, always the voice of reason in any given crisis, You know that this is an entirely different world from the era that you both knew, Gwen. And you, Lancelot don t even think of reverting to Berserker mode. You have no cause for jealousy just because Saber met a guy in another life who made her feel very much like a woman.

Lancelot s eyes narrowed, I know but what sort of a man is he ?

Noble, kind, generous, self-sacrificing, fair, Saber answered automatically, I did not look to fall in love with him but he is as stubborn and persistent in pursuit of his ideals as I was in the pursuit of my own. And no matter how many times I have told him otherwise he insists on treating me as a woman, not a King. More specifically a woman he has sought in the past to protect from harm

And you have let him? Guinevere sounded shocked by the very concept.

Saber had to smile as she put a hand to the shoulder of her daughter, earning another inquisitive look from little Rapier, I am as astonished by the thought as you yourselves must be. But yes, I finally relented and allowed him to treat me as his wife. After all, I m not a sovereign with a Kingdom of my own any more. I have no claim on my brother s crown, nor would I presume to rule in his stead as he is managing quite well from my perspective.

You are saying that you no longer have a reason to deny your feminine stature, Lancelot seemed to think about that one very carefully then shook his head, I know I once sought to shelter you in a similar way but even given what we shared long ago I still cannot stop thinking of you as my King. Force of habit, I suppose.

As with me, Guinevere assured, Though I know the reality of your sex I still find it easier to think of you as my husband than as my wife, she added the latter note with a hopeless tinge of wistfulness.

Oh, the child, Rapier, said brightly, Does that mean you re also going to be my new Mommy?

Eh what? Guinevere replied, clearly taken off guard by that question.

I already have three Mommies, Rapier said, There s Mommy Saber, Mommy Rin and Mommy Sakura. And these are my sisters, Akari and Mai. Maybe you can give us another little sister that we can play with when we get bigger. You remind me of Aunt Iliel a lot. She has long hair and looks really pretty like you do.

Saber exchanged a frantic look with Rin, who winced as though to say, What can you do about it? Out of the mouth of Babes

Wait now, Lancelot scowled, This knave has three wives, and he claims you as a part of his Harem? he said in a tone that, with him, usually presaged lots of frantic sword action.

It s not quite like that, Saber tried to explain, And I am senior wife with Rin and her sister, Sakura, as my co-wives. It s quite a common practice here, taking multiple partners in open marriage bonds where every member shares co-equally their marital responsibilities, and nobody is being exploited or victimized here.

You can actually have more than one wife or husband? Guinevere asked in amazement.

How shamefully decadent, Lancelot scowled, He is no Christian man

That s right, Rin said, He s not a Christian, any more than I am, and shame on you if you use a thing like religious prejudice as a pretext to chide our mutual husband.

But you wear a crucifix, Guinevere reasonably pointed out, indicating the holy symbol that Rin customarily wore over her breasts.

Ah well I was raised by a Catholic Minister, Rin said evasively, I ve nothing against the religion, but I happen to be a practicing Magi. My beliefs are non-denominational and are actually grounded on ancient Qabalism, though my family s traditions are more along the lines of Germanic Protestantism.

She saw blank looks in the eyes of the newcomers and sighed, Just take my word for it, it s no big problem.

Emiya is Japanese Shinto, Saber revealed, Though he has sometimes flirted with a touch of Zen Buddhism. Think of the fantastic tales told by the Romans of far distant Cathay if you want a reference that relates to our own time.

As you say, my Liege, Lancelot grumbled ominously, But you are saying that you embrace these strange ways where a man may take more than one woman to be his lawful wife and bear his offspring ?

Well, why not? Saber asked, Rin is a fine partner and a very level headed, practical minded girl who combines the qualities of beauty and intelligence that were the trademark qualities of Morgan

Flattery will get you somewhere, Rin chimed in sweetly.

But she also happens to be the reincarnated spirit of your former half-sister, Guinevere pointed out.

Saber had to tacitly concede the point and had often privately admitted within her heart that Rin being Morgan was actually a positive element and not a negative in the list of things that had attracted her to Saber. Of course admitting to retroactive incestuous feelings was hardly something that would bolster her case and would actually deepen the feelings of both parties that Arturia had gone a bit too far with embracing the alien morality of this future tech era.

But, fortunately for the both of them, Rin was more than capable of speaking up on her own behalf, I may have the memories of Morgan le Fay but I am definitely my own woman and prefer to be treated as a responsible adult who is entitled to my own opinions. And besides, I took my full-blooded sister in as a co-wife because Sakura was in love with the man we both wanted to share. And what kind of a sister would I be if I were to deny her?

So you sleep with her as well as with Arturia? Guinevere asked.

Ah Rin hovered on that point then glanced down, then up again, and with her lips mouthed the words, Not in front of the children.

Oh, Guinevere was at once contrite, and Saber sighed with relief that the other woman had bought it. Lancelot, however, did not seem entirely convinced and was about to say something more when, quite unexpectedly (and Saber did not know why she failed to expect it, given her track record of the past several minutes) Shiro himself appeared, looking mildly bemused as he took in the unfamiliar parties.

Hey, Saber, he called out as he approached, I thought Rin was going to fetch you and the children home. Sakura and I slaved all day in the kitchen to feed you and who is this? he wondered as he suddenly noticed the swerving focus of attention that was being directed his way.

Sir Percival? both Lancelot and Guinevere asked in tandem chorus.

Ah am I missing something here? Shiroh asked, reflexively taking a half-step backwards as he saw the glare and recognition in the faces of the two unfamiliar faces.

Ah Shiroh, Saber rather lamely said, These are ah past associates of mine from the old days. The Lady Guinevere of Camelot and Sir Lancelot du Lac

I have always had a feeling about you, Knave, Lancelot said, taking a half step towards Shiroh and glaring at him with an intensity that riveted the latter to the spot, Next to me you were always first to champion our King s cause and uphold the chivalry of our lord, but deep down I had imagined you to be a fair and honorable gentleman or I would never have entrusted you with the fidelity of our King and her knightly devotion

Ah, am I missing something here? Shiroh asked nervously, backing another half-step away, Rin, Saber do you want to help me out?

Calm down, Lancelot, Rin said evenly, Shiroh is not Percival, though I will admit that there is more than a passing resemblance. Think of him as a different incarnation from what you know. And he has no idea of who you are or what you are talking about other than what he has read in books or gleaned in occasional visions.

But he is very much the spitting image of Sir Percival, Guinevere remarked, Granted the eyes are somewhat almond-shaped and slanted, but I sense a warrior s spirit who yearns to champion the cause of justice.

Er I take it that you Shiro turned a questioning glance at Saber and said, You two were married?

Yes, Saber admitted, There is a very long story attached to it, but, essentially, Guinevere was my Queen and Lancelot here was my most trusted and devoted of companions. Basically, after my father, a Roman general named Uthur Pendragon, died in the wars of succession that followed the withdrawal of the Roman garrisons, with the rise and fall of a local tyrant named Vortigern, I formed a cadre of equestrian noblemen into a company of defenders whose purpose it was to restore order to most of Briton.

Rome was in decline, Lancelot said with a soft edge to his voice, his eyes continuing to bore into Shiroh for reasons that the latter found difficult to fathom, Briton stood as a bulwark against the savagery of the barbarian world, and the Saxons were on the march. It was our duty to restore order and give balance to the world, and for a time our brave company prevailed. But then a noble knight, venturing outside the boundaries of what was just and proper, betrayed the trust of his liege lord and dared to do that which honor forbade but which the lust of mortal men made infamous.

You mean you and the lady over here? Shiroh asked nervously, trying to keep his hands up and exposed in a non-threatening manner.

NO! Lancelot almost barked out the world, I mean myself and my King! We he glanced away and for a moment shame burned its image into his features.

He means we fathered the bastard child known as Mordred between us, Shiro, Saber confessed, hoping that such honesty might help to partially defuse the situation.

Say what? it was Shiroh s turn to look like a deer caught in the headlights.

History records that Arthur Pendragon had incestuous relations with his aunt Morgause to produce a child who was the ruin of Camelot and its ideals, Rin helpfully explained, But in reality it was to her aunt Morgause that Artoria entrusted her secret love child for adoption, which turns out to be a mistake as Auntie saw it as a means for usurping the throne and raised the child to be her instrument of vengeance for the death of my father, her late brother.

Oh, Shiroh said, thinking it through rapidly, That makes sense. I think. But wait a minute then you ?

I was my King s lover, Lancelot said grimly, glaring back at Shiroh, As are you now from what I take to be the present circumstances.

Ah yeah I can see how that would look to you both, Shiroh gulped, Sort of.

The Percival we knew was a very fine and honorable man, Guinevere said, And we should take it under advisement that you are one as well to judge by the evidence and the testimony of our King and his sibling.

Your sibling-in-law as well by marriage, Sister, Rin said sweetly, touching the shoulders of Akari and Mai while Rapier looked inquisitively from one face to another.

Lance, Guinevere said, addressing herself in his direction, I think it would be best if we accept the hospitality of these people while we try and get better acquainted with our long-lost relations, and by that I do mean try to be civil.

The man in question sighed and made a quite visible attempt at relaxing his stance, As you recommend, Gwen, I will try and abide by this until we understand the situation a little better.

Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Shiroh said, I mean, the past is in the past and all of that. No reason why we can t all be friends and

The hand of Lancelot was suddenly filled with the flash of steel, a drawn blade that he held just shy of touching Shiroh on the chin as the dark haired man glared and said, But know this even granted that I saw the Percival of my time as a loyal knight and a trusted brother, if I find out in any way that you have compromised the integrity of our King you will regret it most dearly.

Ah yeah, Shiroh said, but smiled, Of course, if you want my opinion, it works both ways. I mean, I understand that the last time you saw Saber you attacked her as Berserker. So don t expect to get off lightly if I have reason to think you intend to harm my wife and family, Mister.

Lancelot glanced down and saw that the formerly empty hands of the red haired Japanese man were holding a matching pair of curved scimitars that had mysteriously appeared from out of no where. The blades were pressed close to the chest of the dark haired former Knight of Camelot and, had Shiroh been so intending, could have disemboweled him in an instant while his blade was merely waved in a menacing position.

Impressive, Lancelot withdrew his sword and set it back in its scabbard as Shiro relaxed his own stance and held the twin swords in a less threatening manner, I can see that there is more to you than meets the eye.

Saber let go the breath that she had not even been aware that she was holding and said, Could you please relent on doing that in front of my children? They get enough bad examples as it is just visiting with their cousins.

I m surprised that security let you keep your sword when they admitted you to Megumi, Lancelot, Rin remarked.

As am I, Lancelot freely admitted, But when I asked the people in charge of security said something about me needing to carry a weapon for my own safety. Something about the local conditions and I am, officially, registered as the bodyguard of my Lady Guinevere.

I believe they called it having an edge when they observed that, Lance, Guinevere turned to Saber and said, We would be most welcome if you would escort us to your current place of residence, Artoria. That is if it is pleasing to your husband

Why wouldn t I be glad to welcome new guests at our place? Shiroh said as his swords disappeared into the ether, The more the merrier I always say.

Yes, and sometimes I wish that you would not say it so often, Shiroh, Saber remarked, It just encourages Iskandar and his brood to drop on by whenever they like and cause us no end of trouble.

Iskandar? Lancelot asked with a surprised expression, You mean Rider is here as well?

Oh boy, Rin rolled her eyes, If you only knew what comes with that statement.

But that is the purpose in us inquiring, dear Sister, Guinevere replied, We want to know as much as we can learn about the life of our former King and my erstwhile husband. Not to mention the sort of company she keeps, which-given our memories of the old days-suggests that things are not so very different from what we remember in our time. And Arturia?

Yes, Gwen? Saber asked, startled at how the melodious tone in the other woman s voice could still, even now, set her heart to wildly fluttering.

If matters appear to be as interesting as suggested by the evidence, Guinevere said with a sultry look that could paralyze men in their tracks with its own special enchantment, Then we may elect to find more permanent lodgings within this city. At least long enough for Lance and me to come better to terms with the changes in the world, and to get our affairs into a proper order. And then, who knows? Perhaps I ll take up your daughter s suggestion and see if it is possible in this time to finally fulfill my Queenly obligations left unrendered in our past.

Your ? Saber gulped then caught a troubled look from Rin and sighed, This is going to be one of those evenings I just know it

To Be Continued.

A Siege Perilous

Part Two.

By

Jim Robert Bader

As they approached their home Saber had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, not unlike the kind one had when a major campaign was about to go sour. You knew instinctively that the Gods of Battle were stacking the dice against you, that the field of battle was more favorable to the opposing army, and the strategy you were about to employ would get more of your men killed than the soldiers of the enemy invaders.

It was a feeling she often had when guests came calling to their estate, and in this instance she was sadly vindicated as a table came flying through the air to fall just short of their approaching number. Saber and Rin instinctively took defensive positions with Shiroh forming up twin weapons, and even Lancelot (the survivor of many campaigns) took a stance in readiness to defend Guinevere, who was herself only mildly surprised, having been witness to frequent brawling during the days of the Round Table.

Their children, who found themselves in a defensive ring of adults, hardly so much as bat an eyelash with little Rapier summarizing the affair with an affable, Unka Iskandar must be paying us a visit.

Iskandar? Guinevere asked.

Saber winced while Rin replied, A frequent houseguest of ours who gets a bit rowdy when he s drunk, which is pretty near his regular condition.

It s worse than that, Shiroh remarked tensely, Lancer is here both versions. And Gilgamesh is paying us his respects, along with Medea and Sensei Kuzuki. And on top of that Andromeda dropped by to spend some time with Sakura-chan, whom she insists is her true Master.

Not this again, Saber sighed, Let me guess, the other Lancer is none other than Sir Diarmuid and he s continuing his spat with Sir Cuchulain over which of them is the legitimate true Hero?

I can hear the clash of their lances even from here, Rin remarked with a sigh, Which is why it s never a dull moment at our place

Indeed? Sir Lancelot said with a lifting of brows and a furrowing of interest, So, even here there is a Round Table of sorts?

Not exactly, Lance, Saber replied, but decided not to elaborate as the truth would be plain enough to everyone in another few moments.

Guinevere and her dark haired companion evidenced mile surprise when they entered through the sliding double-doors that hissed open silently to admit them, and both glanced around as if seeking to find the hidden mechanism by which the doors were moved without anyone visibly present who might be pushing them open and shut. Inside Saber insisted that they remove their footwear and adopt a set of flexible sandals so as not to walk on the floor with any particles of dirt that otherwise might attach to their feet. She explained it was the custom of her husband and his people, while Rin made an example of herself by going barefoot on the wooden floor, which was her preference.

Guinevere elected to adopt Rin s manner while Lancelot accepted the soft-soled footwear, then all of them traveled a short distance down the corridor where the noises of a commotion became more evident with each advancing footstep.

Shiroh himself pushed aside a paper door and admitted them to a common meeting hall that looked spacious enough to afford a sizable number of guests. It was rectangular with one end stretching perhaps as far as fifty feet by thirty feet square with an open awning that admitted the light of the artificial sky above their heads through which the table no doubt had been forcibly ejected. The floor was dominated by a fifteen foot-wide, twenty-foot long sandy floored arena upon which two men were presently engaging in a flash of crimson lances.

The men looked almost identical to one another and each had a grin that expressed enjoyment at pressing their bodies hard in what looked to be a serious death clash. Their lances exchanged blows with a speed that was difficult for the naked eye to follow and each scored several misses while coming very near to skewering one another. Neither man seemed to tire as they pressed their advantages and both appeared quite oblivious to everything but their jousting.

Off to one side a red bearded man whose brawny physique was threatening to tear the shirt on his body asunder lifted a boar haunch and gusted loudly at the performance. His other hand held a rams horn drinking cup that he seemed to constantly refill with the aid of one of a pair of identical looking women. He was loud and quite evidently enjoying himself to the full while the half eaten remains of a banquet spread out in front of him on a low-set table identical to the one hurled at their group just moments before this.

Next to this burly man was a rather slight looking figure with shoulder length dark hair and a somewhat scholarly bearing to his less developed frame. He seemed halfway between bemused and embarrassed by the antics of his companion and ate with more delicacy and refined mannerism from his portion of the food and the still half-full goblet in his hand.

Slightly apart from this sat a golden haired man whose very bearing radiated arrogance. His arms were folded over his chest and his meal appeared to be only picked at rather than eaten as he watched the clash of arms with veiled contempt. Although he was not seated far from the burly red bearded man he seemed to exist on an isolated plane as if aloof from his surroundings and superior to all that he displayed.

This was not the case for the giant hulk of a man who sat only a short distance away who dwarfed even the red bearded man in terms of muscularity and brawny features. His hair was long and brown and well groomed while his beard was trimmed and rendered his craggy face almost dignified and handsome. Standing up he would have towered over every other person in the room for he was a literal giant whose arms alone were wider than the torsos of lesser mortals. He had half a boar in one hand and was tearing chunks of flesh of with his teeth while studying the brawlers with great intensity and interest.

And hovering near to him was a rather slight girl whose pale skin and crimson eyes denoted that she was an albino. So did her long mane of silvery hair while she fretted about the giant and made certain that the maids attended to his needs as though he were a lord and she his faithful acolyte, or maybe a wife to a doting husband.

Somewhat apart from these others sat a purple haired woman with pointy ears and very elfin features who sat beside a stony-faced man of solid frame who was obviously Japanese and quite ruggedly handsome. He wore glasses and had a studious quality about him that fit with his conservative dress and dignified bearing that suggested he was either a business man, an administrator or a teacher. Yet something about him conveyed a sense of danger and mystery, as if there were more to his story than was met by his rather unimposing appearance.

Lastly there was a very beautiful Japanese girl whose short-trimmed lavender colored hair and soft-mannered behavior gave one the sense that she was playing the role of the hostess to this somewhat rowdy bunch. Hovering near to her was a buxom, willowy-wasted woman whose long purple hair hovered near to the floor and who seem ed attached to the other girl by the elbow from the way she hovered next to her, much to the lavender haired woman s evident disquiet.

The girl was first to turn and greet their arrival with what looked like relief as she said, Shiroh-sama the paused as she took in the others and said, Oh we have more guests?

Come in, good friends! the red bearded man called out lustily, Have a seat, enjoy the show and make merry!

Saber flashed the man a look of mild annoyance but said aloud, Everyone, your attention, please. I would like to introduce you to ah some old comrades of mine from the old days. One of them you may already know from his former participation in the Grail Wars when he had a different bearing. Sir Lancelot du Lac by name, though back then he went by the title of Berserker.

Berserker? the brown haired giant said with a flick of interest.

And beside him, Saber paused, The former Queen of Briton, my fair lady Guinevere, daughter of Sir Leon de Gras of

Mother! the albino girl said as she whirled around in shock.

Eh? Guinevere reacted with surprise.

For a slight wisp of a young woman the silver haired girl crossed the space of the room in what seemed like a matter of seconds, and then she threw her arms about the astonished Guinevere and hugged her tightly, saying, Mother I ve missed you so! Where have you been?

Guinevere was nearly staggered off of her feet by the unexpected greeting, and her arms flailed around a bit helplessly before coming to return the embrace with an awkward affection that was born from pure maternal instinct.

Ah Illyasviel Illya-chan, Rin tried to tap the girl on the shoulder in order to gain her attention.

My word, Lancelot said, staring at the features of the girl embracing his erstwhile Queen, She does bear a striking resemblance to Gwen. But mother?

It s a long story, Saber sighed, then glanced out at the two Lancers who were ignoring everything and still intent on skewering one another.

The giant unfolded himself and set aside his boar to set bare feet upon the floor and rise up to his considerable height. Lancelot felt an instinctive urge to draw his blade that he fought off as the giant made no overt gesture of ill intention. The hulking man merely came up to their side and said with surprising gentleness in his tone, Illya you ought to ease your grip on her or she is going to pass out.

Huh? somehow the giant s words penetrated through the wave of intense need to bring Illyasviel back to an awareness of the present, and then she loosened her grip, saying, Momma?

Air! Guinevere gasped, sucking some in as her expression was nearing the same shade as the purple haired girl who approached them.

Lady Guinevere? the girl asked inquisitively, You mean to say this was your wife back in the old days, Saber-chan?

Ah yes, in a manner of speaking, Saber said sheepishly, There s quite a long story behind WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK THAT OFF? she snapped over the sound of dual spears clashing.

Allow me, my King, Sir Lancelot nodded in compliance, then turned and leapt into the middle of the pavilion, landing on the sandy floor with sandaled feet spread wide and drew his sword in the space of but half a second.

Both of the spear men were astonished at the unexpected interruption, even moreso at the speed with which they were skillfully disarmed and then knocked flat on their rear ends as Lancelot positioned himself between them and brandished his sword as if to further get their attention.

My King has ordered you to cease your hostilities, Lancelot said with a tone that did not sound either like a request or a suggestion, You will comply.

Ah one of the two men said, clearly sizing the odds of his recovering his spear against the likeliness of getting skewered for his troubles.

Well, why didn t you just say so? the other man asked a bit more nonchalantly.

Oho? the red bearded man said, Now this is interesting. Someone who can compel even the great Cuchulain and mighty Diarmuid to pay attention.

Excellently rendered, Servant, the blond haired man sitting by himself complimented, You respond to your Master s barks like a well trained hound.

Lancelot stiffened and Saber inwardly winced, wanting more than anything to avert the two of them getting into something unpleasant.

I do not know you, Sirrah, Lancelot said with veiled disdain barely kept in restraint, But the words of my sovereign are as law to me, and if she compels silence in her presence there are none who dare to speak without fear of my blade.

I dare whatever I like, Mongrel, the blond man said snidely, But I compliment your Master for her taste in subjects, as I do the quality of her women.

Bold talk coming from a man who has a reputation for being ejected out of places where he is not wanted, Lord Gilgamesh, Rin said with a barbed note on her tongue, Which, correct me if I am wrong, is how you came to reside here with us in the first place.

Because nobody else would tolerate his sorry presence for more than a minute, Shiroh said, And even by that count he s treading on eggshells.

Ignore him, the giant urged, He s my burden to have to deal with. The name is Herakles, by the way, though in a previous life I was also known by the name of Enkidu.

Hercules? the recovering Guinevere asked, looking up and up and up at the looming presence of the man who was easily a meter taller than she was standing.

He s my husband, Mommy, Illyasviel said brightly, putting a hand on the man s stomach as it was about as high as she could reach without standing on tip-toes, Isn t he handsome?

Ah Guinevere was still trying to decide how to answer that as she was just on the verge of convincing herself that the giant was not about to eat them when Saber took pity and intervened.

Gwen, this is Illyasviel, the adoptive sister to Shiroh, my husband, she sighed, Illya-chan I know this may appear to you to be your late mother, Irisviel. And in many respects I sincerely wish that she were

You do? Guinevere asked in surprise.

But though there is a striking resemblance that suggests a possible connection, Saber continued, I m afraid her memories are those of my former Queen and co-ruler over Briton

She s what? Illyasviel asked.

Oh, I don t know, Guinevere said as she now studied the face of the other woman before her with a slight smile, I always wanted to have a daughter of my own and when you called me your mother just now something in me felt almost as if there were a rightness to the word.

Strange are the ways of destiny, the giant hovering above them said, Saber may be right, and you do have a connection to the lady Irisviel, who at one time was a vessel to the grail. In either event I would be pleased to call you step-mother.

You would? Guinevere asked.

To her surprise the giant smiled affably, Believe me, you are a darn sight of an improvement over my other mother-in-law from a prior incarnation.

So this is Illya s mother after a fashion, eh? said one of the two approaching Lancers, I have to say I do see the resemblance.

Have some manners when you address a Queen, you boor, the other Lancer reprimanded, turning to regard Guinevere before saying, As much as it pains me to say this, Saber, for once Gill is right. You do have pretty fine taste in women.

Saber was just trying to sort out how she felt about that when the red bearded Iskandar approached with his dark haired side-kick at his side, saying, Well, now this is my idea of a Queen. Almost as radiant as the Lady Roxanne, my former blushing bride.

How do you do, your Highness? the dark haired man asked, My name is Waver Velvet and .

No one is much interested in you, Boy, said the golden haired man arrogantly as he stood apart and surveyed the features of Queen Guinevere, unaware or unperturbed by how close Lancelot was standing to his backside. Indeed, you are quite the treasure. The Lady Ishtar herself would weep in jealousy were she now to behold you.

Give it up, King of Artifacts, the purple haired woman with pointy ears said as she turned from the man to smile and say, Welcome to our presence, Lady of the Grail. My husband and I wish you the best.

The tall man beside her adjusted his glasses and said nothing, nor did his expression change in the slightest.

I think you had better keep close watch over your lady-friend, Saber, the girl with long purple hair said, her own eyes concealed behind a pair of wire rimmed spectacles, She s obviously caught the interest of some of the wolves within our midst.

That s not a very nice thing to say, Rider, the girl with shorter purple hair chided, then turned and said, Welcome to our home, Lady. My name is Sakura and it is very nice to greet you.

So Guinevere asked, looking from Sakura to Rin and back to Saber before turning and regarding Shiroh, You four are in a group marriage together? Precisely how does that work?

Ah well Shiroh winced, We didn t exactly plan for it it just sort of happened.

What Shiroh means is that we found it most equitable to combine ourselves into a family unit, Rin pointed out, My sister, me and Saber each had our reasons for wanting to share him as a husband.

And it seemed a better course of action than denying one another the benefits of such a union, Saber noted, After all, Sakura and Rin knew Shiroh before I did and each had deep emotional ties that I could not fairly deny when agreeing to be a part of such a unit.

Plus the laws of this era make it entirely legal for us to share cojugal responsibilities, Sakura concluded, So as long as your children are well-cared for everyone is happy.

By the way, Shiroh glanced around, Just where did the kids get to? I didn t notice.

Oh, Sasaki-san is looking after them, Sakura replied, Didn t you know that?

Sasaki-san? Saber felt a note of alarm chill up and down her spine.

Is there some matter with this fellow being in the presence of your offspring, my Queen? Lancelot asked.

Ah no not as such, Saber replied reluctantly, It s just that Sasaki Kojiro hardly ever ventures far beyond his temple, which is in the back. And in previous grail wars

He was the Assassin, Rin finished for her as if by way of explanation.

So, what s the big deal here? the burly red bearded man asked, He s Samurai, bound by that Bushido code of his. He d never let anything bad happen to the children while they re in his presence.

That s not exactly what Saber and Rin are worried about, Iskandar-san, Shiroh said ominously. It s not a question of what he might do with the kids, it s more a question of

What might our little geniuses do to him, Rin said, turning to Saber and saying, I ll go and check this out.

Please do, Saber said, and then watched as Rin hurried out of the room as fast as could be prudent.

Illyasviel looked intently at Guinevere then asked, So you re not really my late mother?

No, Guinevere replied, I wish that I was. You seem like a very nice and proper young lady

Appearances will deceive you, lady, said Cuchulain, only to wince as Herakles growled in his direction.

And I always wanted a daughter of my own, Guinevere concluded, You must miss your mother very much, and I am certain that she was a wonderful lady.

She was, Saber affirmed, only to look startled as others glanced at her as though she had not intended to say that part aloud.

I don t understand something, Waver noted, If you were married to Saber in the past, and you both died but have been reborn into our present, does that mean that you re still both married to one another?

Ah both Saber and Guinevere reacted in chorus.

I don t think it would be legally binding unless they renewed their vows in the present, Shiroh said, After all, we wouldn t want the lady to feel as though she were entrapped into anything, and until she has had time to consider the course of her life I think it would be for the best if we set aside that issue. Right, Saber-chan?

Ah of course, Saber affirmed, albeit reluctantly, That might be for the best for now.

I see, Guinevere said softly, So it all matters how I feel about this whether or not to regard you as my husband and see myself as committed to you now in this life you have fashioned without me.

Er Saber visibly squirmed under the light of the gaze of the ethereal woman beside her.

Wow, Illyasviel said, Big Brother, if Saber decides to stay married to my momma does that mean Saber will be my mother-in-law, and you ll be my father-in-law, or doubly my big brother?

Ah it was Shiloh s turn to have his mind go into neutral as he tried to fathom out the implications of that question.

Ignore her, Gilgamesh snorted, She is the type of girl who enjoys asking machines self-referential paradox questions just to watch them contort themselves up trying to logically answer.

She is frighteningly good at it, Cuchulain noted.

Illya is arguably the smartest person here in the whole compound, Diarmuid nodded in agreement.

Not surprising, Herakles replied, Just look at the competition.

Hmph, Gilgamesh scowled, preferring to ignore the implications of that statement.

And here are my loyal maids, Illyasviel indicated the two identical looking women who were busying themselves up around the room tending to the needs of the others, cleaning up plates and sweeping up discards with the well practiced ease of a military unit. Layslit and Sella, may I introduce you to our new guest, who most convincingly looks identical to my

Lady Irisviel! both women were suddenly on the floor bowing prostrate before an astonished Guinevere, who had not been accepting quite so enthusiastic an acknowledgement as this.

Thank the powers you are returned to us!

You may not remember us but we remember you with the greatest respect and fondness, dear lady.

Ah well thank you for that, Guinevere replied, not entirely certain that such a display of loyalty was deserving in her case.

You have to excuse them for being gratified at having you restored to our fine company, dear lady, the rec-bearded Iskandar said gustily, I ll be the first to admit that we put them through the paces when we have these get-togethers. And cleaning up over all of us can be something of a Herculean effort no offense intended.

And none taken, Herakles himself replied, Though my time in the Augean stables does come to mind.

We would not think to complain of you, my Lord, one of the two maids assured the burly man.

You at least have the courtesy to acknowledge our devotion to you and our lady, your wife, the other said, adding in sour undertone, Unlike some parties we could name if we were inclined to do so.

Gilgamesh obviously took umbrage at this but managed to control his temper by saying, You care for my former comrade-in-arms, and that is enough of an honor that you hardly need stoop for scraps of praise out of me.

But it does become a King to at least recognize his people and the sacrifices that they are prepared to make on his behalf, Iskandar said affably, Duty or not, a King who disregards the needs of his subjects may soon find he has none who will loyally serve him.

On that we have agreement, my brother, Saber said, turning to the maids and saying, Lance and Gwen will be guests with us for tonight. Please see to it that their accommodations are in order.

Both maids bowed and the first said, It will be as you request of us, Lady Emiya.

It will be our pleasure to welcome back our lady in the style to which she was once accustomed, the other maid seconded.

Lady Emiya? Guinevere asked, turning a questioning look towards Saber.

Our round table is a thing of the past, Gwen, Saber replied, I was and am a King, but in name only these days. And I am more than content to serve as the lady of this household taking care of our offspring who will be the champion nights of the future.

And it is our duty to see to it that they grow up in a loving household, the maid named Layslit said.

And we shall be happy to serve in this household for all of our lives if it means being the guardians of future glory, Sella noted before she and her sister turned to make their exit.

As the pair turned to leave Lancelot leaned closer to Saber and asked, Um not to be at all rude to such fine ladies but how exactly do you tell them apart?

You learn to read the signs, Saber replied, Subtle differences in tone and mannerism. It takes a while but you get the hang of it with practice.

I wouldn t want to put you to any sort of trouble, Arturia, Guinevere averred.

I won t hear another word on that subject, Saber turned to her and said, You are our guests and what is ours is yours to share. You and Lance need time to get accustomed to this era, just as we all did, and for that you will need our help and guidance. Shiroh?

Yes, Saber? her husband asked.

You know better how to program the computer to set the parameters to meet the specific needs of those who dwell here, Saber replied, Please see to it that our friends have the least amount of difficulty in adapting to the conditions in this household.

Got it, Shiroh nodded, I m right on it.

As her man trotted away to dispatch his own assignment Lancelot nodded thoughtfully and said, He certainly does have Percival s mannerisms down to a fine art. He even has the eagerness to please that I remember so very well.

So you think he s a Percival type, eh? Diarmuid smirked, Next thing you ll be calling me Sir Tristan.

I would not insult either of you by making such an absurd connection, Lancelot turned to him with a scowl, Sir Diarmuid is it? That is a Celtic name I avow.

Diamui Ua Duibhne to be precise, the man said with a smile, Wielder of the fabled spear, Gae Bologn

That s Gae Bolge you Scottish nitwit, the other Lance wielding fellow replied, Which reminds me, we still have yet to settle our little brawl of before. Shall we pick things up where we left off?

Not until I have tested my own lance against the both of you, Lancelot affirmed, For if you dine at the round table you need to know your place behind me, the right hand vassal of King Arthur.

Oh, a joust is it? Iskandar said with eager gusto in his voice, I ll have my own part in this fracas.

You vulgar barbarians have no sense of refinement in the use of manly weapons, Gilgamesh averred, It is long since time that I should teach you how a King wages his battles.

Boys, Medea said, I thought that we had just gotten through with all of the fighting.

Mind your place, Witch, Cuchulain said as he and the others moved off to the sandy area.

Witch? the former Caster scowled before turning to her husband, Dear, do you think you could help to straighten thing out?

He adjusted his glasses and said, If it becomes at all necessary for me to uphold your honor, then I ll gladly show these louts how a man fights his battles.

What was Saber just saying about not fighting among ourselves while guests are present? Waver asked.

This is just a friendly matter, better to let the boys settle things among themselves, the purple haired girl turned to Sakura and asked, That is unless you wish me to participate, Mistress.

Ah not necessary, Sakura waved deflecting hands, I would just hope people will settle down once they get this out of their system.

Saber could already feel a migraine coming on as she thought about putting her foot down, even knowing from past experience how futile that was when Men at Arms felt the need to test their manhood. But then she felt cool hands messaging her temples and the familiar sensation it cause made her relax a little before belatedly realizing who was messaging her.

Gwen? she asked.

You looked so tense, Arturia, her Queen replied from slightly off to the side and behind her, I well remember the burden your crown could impose even in the days when the round table was still in existence.

That is true, Saber found it all too easy to surrender herself to the touch of those gifted hands. But still she felt a twinge of guilt and started to say, Gwen about prior commitments

Hush, Guinevere said with softly chiding humor, We can discuss our oaths to one another at a better time, preferably, as you say, after Lance and I have become better acquainted with the circumstances of this world. But for now I prefer to think of you still as my lordly Husband, and myself as your devoted wife, who has missed you so very much and is grateful for being reunited over the span of space and time over these many ages of dreaming.

Saber found it difficult to argue with that, but still she felt a guilty pang about dragging her loved ones into something that they did not as yet fully understand. A fate far stranger than any that they had previously encountered, much though (from the sound of things) Lancelot was doing his best to fit in by finding men to joust with who could give him serious challenge.

But what exactly would the future hold for any of them? And what precisely were her feelings concerning Guinevere? How would Rin and Shiroh, or even Sakura take to the idea that she might yet be bound by oaths of marriage despite having died and been reborn to this brave new world of unlimited possibilities? So many questions yet to be handled.

But for now one thing was clear to her. Her feelings for Guinevere, long buried over the course of time, were very real and very serious in what she could remember. It was one thing to greet her return as one might a fondly remembered friend from a past lifetime, and quite a different thing when meeting a soul mate with whom you shared a present connection.

Illyasviel was not the only one to feel as if an important part of her life had been restored to her. This had all the marks of the hand of destiny at play, those meddlesome Seraphs who took such frequent liberties with other peoples lives and fortunes. They were never casual or callous about such things. They always had a purpose in mind, and it would be folly to ignore this or turn aside from the fact that her very strange life was about to be made yet more complicated.

For better or worse she did not know, but it was selfish for her to admit that this was one complication she could not refuse, nor did she want to as she surrendered herself to the touch of the other woman and felt a warmth of such affection that the years began to melt away and reveal a history in her mind that she had thought lost and buried forever.

The history of Arturia and Guinevere and the secret affair they shared that would have rocked the pages of history were the truth fully known to the scribes and scholars who wrote about a version of their lives in the chronicles of King Arthur. An affair that was far more unconventional in practice than what they had been alleged to have done. For if they had known the truth it would have been quite the scandal, and not merely because they got her gender wrong and completely misunderstood Lancelot s part in it all.

An affair that began in a woodland far removed from everything connected to the legends of Camelot, when a recently crowned King sought solace and found company in a very different place than any would have expected. So very long ago yet as crystal clear in her mind as if it had taken place yesterday when a young virgin from a convent began a journey to meet with her expected husband and found herself instead confronted with a mystery. One that even now could rock the pages of history.

The actual truth behind the legend of King Arthur.

Continued.

A Siege Perilous

Part Three.

By

Jim Robert Bader

Exeter, Romanized Briton, 506 AD

Arturia raised her wooden sword just barely in time to deflect Kay s downward slash, and just the force of the blow alone nearly drove her to her knees. But she braced her feet wide and firmed her stance with both hands holding her weapon upright, and somehow she held her guard against the strike of her adopted older brother. She pivoted her stance and deflected the force of Kay s follow-through and succeeded in turning his force to the side, allowing her to spin and whirl about with a counter-stroke that Kay did not anticipate. Only at the last did he sense the blade in time to dart back and avoid a blow that would have left a bruise on his side at the very least. But even so it left Kay momentarily off-balance and badly shaken.

Well done, their father said from the sidelines, The both of you. Now press on with your attack! Don t give your opponent a moment to recover. Because the moment you hesitate is the moment you lose your advantage.

Yes, Father, Arturia said.

Pay attention, Wart! Kay snapped, surging ahead, You re supposed to be helping me prepare for a fight! Your turn won t come for another few seasons!

In your dreams, Brother! Arturia snapped, actually enjoying the way she was pressing her larger and older sparring partner. Technically she was supposed to be serving as squire to train Kay for his adoption into the Equestrian Order of Knighthood. But in truth she enjoyed demonstrating her proficiency with the blade and when it came to fencing she was easily Kay s equal despite his being more experienced and half again her size. If anything for her he was the perfect training opponent.

Their father, a retired General named Ector, who once commanded a cohort of fighting men in the days of King Constantine II of Colchester, was a stern but fair man who trained his solders in the rugged discipline of battle. He was well versed with foot and horseman tactics and fought with both Roman and Celtic battle styles, training his sons (well, one legitimate son and an adopted child he raised as a boy despite her actually being born a woman) in the use of short and long bladed weapons. The few men who yet served him did so with fanatical devotion and regarded his word as their law as he governed the southern half of the British coastline to keep alive what trade persisted with the mainland.

And he was no more sparing in discipline of his own flesh and blood than he was any other man who served his house retinue. Essex remained a bastion of civilization amid a tumultuous sea of chaos that prevailed to the north and further inland. People spoke well of their father and regarded him as a just man, and in her heart Arturia wanted to shine with his example.

Less so with Kay who wanted honor and glory to attend his name and could not be held back from wanting to join the Equestrian legions who patrolled the trade routes and kept banditry at bay. Descendants of Sarmatian Cavalry that had been imported to this land in the time of the Romans, the order that flew under the banner of the crimson dragon was held in high regard and served no individual lord or landholder, awaiting as they did the rise of a long-prophesized King who would uphold the peace of the land and bring balance to the beleaguered people of Britain.

But just as they were about to renew their struggles, their father abruptly ordered them to hold their place, then directed their attention to a man who had appeared in the practice area as though he had sprung up out of the ground. A tall man in grayish robes who leaned upon a wooden staff, with a long beard and a look in his eyes that seemed not entirely to be human.

Merlin, Lord Ector said in surprise, Where the devil did you ?

It is time, the man said without ceremony, For you to honor the oath you pledged to me fifteen years ago.

So soon? Lord Ector s voice shook for what seemed like the only time that Arturia could remember, and to her surprise her father looked directly at her as he said this.

You have done well to prepare the way, the stranger said, Now I will finish what you have set in motion. Come to me now, Child.

Kay was never the quickest lad when it came to wits, but even he saw the way the stranger turned his piercing focus on Arturia and at once took a protective step as if to intervene, demanding, What designs have you with my brother?

Brother you say? the older man sounded almost amused, Well, I am here to tutor this child in the ways of things other than sword craft. It is destiny that demands your brother s service.

Let him go, Kay, Ector said with grim fatalism, Wart, my son. It is time for you to leave us.

Must I go, Father? Arturia asked, lowering her wooden blade and feeling as if something momentous was about to take hold of her and sweep her away from her homeland forever.

Destiny can be cruel at times, my Boy, Ector said with what almost looked like tears in his eyes. But that was impossible for her father never cried, so Arturia decided to ignore them, up until she heard the words, Your father your real flesh and blood knew that better than any.

My real father ? Arturia asked, feeling as though the ground itself was giving out beneath her feet.

Come with me, the grey cloaked stranger said, I will explain everything that you need to know, and when I do you will understand that life as you have known it shall never be the same again, which is the price that destiny demands of all her subjects

* * *

Some five years later a very different Arturia Pendragon stood atop a high hill looking out over a valley and reflecting on the words that had been spoken to her on that day. So much in her life had changed and now she was a King who led the very Knights of the Equestrian Order that she had once dreamed of serving. She sat astride a horse as fine as any in the land of Gloucester with fine, expensive clothing underneath a metal plate suit of armor done up in the Roman fashion. A long white cape lined with ermine kept her warm against the chill of morning as she took in the dawn of yet another day.

Off to her side a man whom she still regarded as a brother said, It s much too early for you to be out like this, my King. Return to camp and the warmth of the fire

Kay, Arturia said, Does it ever seem to you as strange that fate has brought us to this pass at such an hour? It seems like that to me when I think about the change in both of our stations.

Is that what s been bothering you, Little Brother? Kay asked in the mocking, teasing voice they once had used as children, I thought we were over this. If Merlin heard you talk this way he would scold you.

And if father could hear me he d clap both of my ears and never mind that he was assaulting his sovereign, Arturia mused. I merely meant that once I was your squire and you were the one destined for great and glorious things

I am your Seneschal, Brother, Kay reminded, What greater honor is there than that, to serve a King who has brought unity out of order.

But if you had drawn the sword from the stone instead of me Arturia reasoned.

I d what? Kay challenged back, Drunk myself into a stupor rather than have to sit and listen to the lords barking out their lists of demands and grievances. No thank you. You seem to handle them much better than I ever could, and from where I sit I ve got the better of the deal.

Arturia allowed silence to be her reply, but still she could not help but feel a warmth of gratitude for the loyalty of her adopted sibling. Kay had never given her cause for distrusting his loyalty beyond the initial surprise and resentment that had attended her meteoric rise to the throne of all of Britain.

Besides, you know as well as I do that I couldn t begin to budge the thing, Kay continued, While you just pulled it out as though it were nothing. How can I doubt that you were the one who was destined to be King?

Because we both know that I am not qualified in one very important area, Arturia pointed out.

Yes well Kay seemed to think on that one for a moment then shrugged, You ride better, fight harder and shot with greater accuracy than anyone else I know. Men think you a late bloomer because you never need to shave, but they never question you after they've seen you in the pitch of battle. So what matters if you are missing something in the trousers?

She had known that Kay would be more accepting of Arturia s deception regarding her true sex. He had grown up around her and knew her better than anybody and seemed always to just take it in stride that she was just like a boy in all the ways that mattered but the one. But still Arturia felt like a complete and utter fraud because she was deceiving everyone else who called her sovereign.

I think that we are about to discover the one area where being a true man would be most useful, Arturia averred, seeing some movement on the trail and catching sight of the unfurling banners that signified the House of one of her most important allies, Leon de Grauss.

Well, they say the lady Gwenyfar was raised in a convent and knows nothing about men outside of what she has read in books, Kay shrugged, So maybe you can fool her as well if you approach this carefully.

I pray by the Gods, both old and new, that you are right, Brother, Arturia said when she tensed in the saddle, seeing dark movement amid the trees converging on the caravan flying the tell-tale pennons.

Bandits! Kay hissed, whirling his hors about, I ll summon the rest of the men.

No time! Arturia said, and without ceremony spurred her horse at a gallop down the steep trail, risking life and limb on the uncertain footing as the need for haste drove her to the rescue of the soon-to-be-beleaguered caravan.

Kay took only a moment to blow on his horn to summon other riders to their side then cursed the impulsiveness of youth and plunged in over the side in a frantic effort to catch up to the side of his adoptive brother (ne sister).

It turned out there was little to fear. The bandits were not skilled swordsmen, more like the ravaged peasants of a nearby province driven to desperation by want and hunger. There was little spirit among them for a fight and most fled at the sight of a charging horseman, though a few did stand and attempt to fight, to be cut down by Arturia who had been drilled in the business since early into her childhood.

The few guards who had escorted the caravan nonetheless looked to her with relief, and soon she was made acquainted with the occupant of the hand-carried divan whose safety she had just assured. Or rather to say she had sat in her saddle while a panting Kay rode up to upbraid her about being left far behind as the palanquin drew back its curtain to admit the figure who stepped clear and into the open.

At which point conversation stopped as Kay was struck by the vision of a pale beauty dressed in fine linen whose hair was done up in a fancy braid. She looked to both of her erstwhile rescuers and something in her eyes caught Arturia by surprise. She looked deep into a pair of lavender colored eyes and for a moment saw the depths of the ocean, and something in her breath caught as her heart skipped for a beat.

A very formal and refined voice spoke with flawless Latin to address them with formal thanks. And Arturia found herself wanting for a reply as she numbly sat there looking stupid while Kay attempted to stammer out some cursory words about it not being any great exertion on their part in effecting their deliverance.

But then the gentle-mannered creature asked Arturia a question, By what name may I call my gallant champion? and Kay started to reply, waving a hand to Arturia, who on impulse stopped him with a mere hand gesture.

I am called Wart in some places, Arturia found the words on her lips before she had time enough to think about it, Son of Duke Ector, the Warden of Essex. My brother and I are Crimson Knights of the Equestrian Order, based at Castle Cadbury in Gloucester.

Are you companions to the man whom many call the Protector of Britain, King Arthur, called the Pendragon? the woman asked.

We have the honor of being his associates, Arturia said, earning a puzzled look from Kay, who seemed to be trying to fathom out her strange behavior, The fellowship of Wardens who have assembled to maintain the Peace of Briton.

Well met then, Sir, the woman said a bit shyly, I am the daughter of Duke Leon de Grass from the fortress known as Cumladn, called Guinevere de Leoness.

Guinevere? Kay finally found his voice, then glanced at Arturia and back again before saying very softly, Oh my

Some hours later found them taking shelter from one of the periodic rains that beset the region and Kay took the moment to pause near to Arturia and hiss, What exactly is going on inside that head of yours?

Please don t grill me on it, Brother, Arturia softly begged, You informed the men to keep silent on my identity?

And I ve earned some puzzled looks in response, Kay replied, The men are wondering why you are behaving like this, and I cannot fault them for their curiosity. Rumors get started over less you know.

I know, Arturia said, Just play along for now. I have my reasons.

Well I certainly hope they include coming out and making the lady acquainted with a few basic facts before things get too awkward between you, Kay hissed, only to straighten up as he suddenly became aware of the approach of a certain lady, at which point he withdrew and said, I ll be minding the horses. Just holler in case you need a back up plan.

Guinevere acknowledged him politely as Kay took his leave of his adopted brother, then took advantage of the lull in order to approach a nervous Arturia. She seemed in need of counseling herself as she said, You will forgive me for being forward, good Sir, but I am in need of company and information. I was told by my father that I was to meet with a company of Knights who would escort me to King Arthur, and now that I have met with your fellowship I find myself curious to know what sort of a person he is.

Who? Arturia asked, My lord? Ah he is a man like other men, only not a man exactly. He is a King, and in assuming his post he has put aside his mortality to embrace a destiny set in motion by the stars.

Well, he certainly sounds like a very extraordinary fellow, Guinevere noted, They say he has never yet met defeat in combat, that he has slain a hundred men in a single battle. And he has extraordinary qualities that cause other men to follow him loyally, setting aside their quarrels and petty differences for the sake of a greater good.

It is true that the Gods of War have favored him so far, Arturia said, As for the rest he is a slave to duty and his task is to bring people together for a greater fellowship that surpasses selfish interests. His goal is to create a just kingdom with just laws that protect the people and not exploit them.

Then he must indeed be quite extraordinary, Guinevere remarked, I was raised in a monastery but I was hardly born there, and I know how men can be selfish, mean spirited and cruel, even petty and dishonorable.

No one is born lacking in honor, Arturia said, We choose our destiny by embracing what is right and refusing the temptation to do evil for our own gratification. If a man is low born or noble he still has the same rights in the eyes of the law and how he conducts himself is the choice he makes for how he wants to live.

Are you a literate person? Guinevere asked, You sound as if you have read books on philosophy.

I can read and write, dear lady, Arturia answered, My father saw that I was at least capable of signing my own name to a contract. And the great teacher Ambrosius, called the Merlin, who is wise to the old ways, schooled me properly. I do know Greek and Latin, some Gaelic speech and a bit of the Celtic tongue.

You sound almost more like a scholar than a Knight, Guinevere remarked.

I like to think that I am a Civilized person, Arturia answered, I have to be if I am to serve as the bridge between the old ways and the new."

Your King must be extraordinary to have such a Knight in his company, Guinevere mused, I was told that I was to wed your King as per a bargain he struck with my father in exchange for his allegiance.

Uh ah you don t say? Arturia asked, suddenly quite uneasy.

I understand that it is the duty of one born to a noble family that her father may decide who is to be her husband, Guinevere continued, But do you think it fair for a woman to marry a man to whom she is as a total stranger? That is the reason why I was curious to know if he were a man who is worthy of my affection.

Arturia turned away and said, Do you hold yourself so high in regard that you would dispute his claims?

Not at all, Guinevere said, almost sadly, I have never in my life done anything so noble or as meaningful as the cause that your King espouses. Rather I think he might be getting the lesser of the deal having to burden himself with a wife he does not know or cherish.

Ah Arturia turned to look back at the stunning beauty and once again was caught up in those eyes for the span of several heartbeats, I am certain that any man would count himself fortunate to be affianced to such as you, noble lady.

You dance with words but I sense that you are direct and forthright in most things, Guinevere seemed interested in studying Arturia s features as though to commit them to memory, Somehow the name of Wart does not suit you very well.

Ah it was but a childhood nick-name, Arturia said, A jest between me and my brother.

So you have another name besides Wart? Guinevere asked.

I have, Arturia said, then silently cursed herself for not thinking far enough ahead to come up with a substitute to deflect such a situation.

And is it true that your King gained his throne by pulling the Sword of Claiming from a stone into which it had been trapped by his father? the pale vision of womanly glory asked softly.

The legend is true, Arturia said, The King gripped the sword and pulled it clear where a hundred men had tried and failed before him.

Why did he take up the sword? Guinevere asked, They say it has the ability to stop time and render the one who holds it like the lord of the Fair Realms from which it originates. That the one who takes it up is no longer entirely human and mortal.

Someone had to claim it, Arturia said, The Sword and the Land are one, and the King who possesses it becomes a vessel for the land. As the King prospers so does the land become fertile, but without a King the land falls into chaos and ruin.

And is the sword the means by which the King wins battles? Guinevere was very near to Arturia now, their faces only a foot apart from one another.

Whoever possesses the sword, if they are righteous, will be as one with their blade and can indeed prevail against all enemies and rivals, Arturia felt the urge to back away but found it impossible to move while held in the fascination of those eyes. As to why the King took possession of the blade it belonged to her father and it was his legacy she honored

She? Guinevere looked puzzled.

He, Arturia blinked, Uther Pendragon took up the sword at the urging of the Merlin in order to bring order after the death of the tyrant Vortigern. The Lady of the Lake back then, my aunt Vivian, anointed my father as King and for a time there was peace and justice in the land.

But did not Uther betray his vows and bring about the end of the very peace he had created?

This is most sadly true, Arturia replied, Uther fell in love with the younger sister of my aunt, Igraine, the wife of Gorlois, the Duke of Cornwall, and in the abbey of Tintagel violated her marital vows by posing in the guise of her late husband. It was from their union that a son was born, raised in secret and brought to manhood at a time when the sword would be his for the claiming.

So the King is a bastard? Guinevere asked.

So are many men who strut around proclaiming themselves virtuous, Arturia replied, But is not the circumstances of your birth but what you do with your life that makes one a bastard.

You did not rise to challenge my insult as other men might do where I to give offense to their lord and master, Guinevere noted.

Because your words were true and you are my Lord s prospective bride, Arturia said, What use is it to get angry over insults that are bantered about a hundred times at any given minute? The King knows what he is and who he serves and that is more than sufficient.

So tell me then, my Lord Wart, Guinevere asked, this time with a note of arched humor in her voice, What causes a woman to be raised as a man that she must pretend to be as a man among other men when she is, in fact, quite palpably a woman?

Arturia s mouth opened but no words came out, at which point she heard a barbed laugh and turned with annoyance to see the dark haired woman standing next to her, garbed in the robes of a Priestess of the Avalon.

Dear Brother, she said the word with special irony, It seems that you have met your match in a battle of wits. And here I had thought someone raised in a Christian convent would be full of sweet and pure thoughts, ignorant to the ways of a savage world and oblivious to everything but what she sees before her.

I may be ignorant in some things but I did not fail my studies on basic anatomy, Guinevere regarded the dark haired beauty with wary appreciation, And even a young man cursed into a state of perpetual youth would possess an Adam s Apple that would show itself while he speaks.

Arturia reflexively put a hand to her throat and belatedly realized that she had been betrayed by something no amount of artifice could have concealed. Her collar, after all, only extended up to the base of her neck and not beyond it.

Forgive me for intruding on your conversation, dear Brother, the dark haired woman said, But I took an interest in knowing what this was about considering that the security of the Kingdom rests on people not becoming too widely aware of the nature of your gender.

I have no motive for betraying you on this, Guinevere assured, I am merely curious to know why the deception?

Because men of this era would not follow a King who is also a woman, the dark haired beauty answered, Forgive my manners, I am the daughter of the late Duke Gorlois of Cornwall, Morgaine, known by many as the priestess Morgan of the Fairies. But everyone calls me Morgan Le Fay, so feel free not to stand on formality and simply call me Morgan.

Guinevere, daughter of Leon de Grass, Guinevere replied, But please call me Gwen. That s what I was known as at the chapel where I was schooled. So, you are from Avalon. I have heard many stories.

Some true, I have no doubt, Morgan replied, I am a close advisor to my brother, and he is dear to me as family so I look after his interests

Is that so? Guinevere asked, I should think you would resent him for being the product of his father s ravishment of your mother.

Arturia had no willful part in that, Morgan replied, Only an idiot makes an issue about such things as the legitimacy of birth. I am not at all like my Aunt Morgause in holding a grudge based on nothing more than the infidelity of men.

That is very forward of you, Guinevere remarked, So why was your brother raised to be a man?

For her protection, of course, Morgan replied, The rumors started that the King s son, or rather his daughter, had been lost in the fire that claimed his life. But many people like to be thorough about such things and so they scoured the countryside seeking to know for a certainty that the line of Pendragon was thoroughly ended. Uther was the son of the late King Constantine II who was Roman by birth and rumored to be a descendant of one of the Caesars. Our mother, Igraine, was of an ancient royal bloodline that combined Faerie and Celt. Such a union would create a strong claim to the throne of the Protector of Britain, and the Sword of Claiming would be the proof if the rightful heir should draw it. So the Merlin, my teacher in the old ways, saw to it that the child was given over to a loyal knight who had no personal ambitions with the advice that she be raised as a boy so as to conceal her sex from those who might otherwise exploit her.

And when she came of age and drew the sword? Guinevere asked.

The sword acknowledged her claim, Morgan replied, And bestowed upon her the title of Kingship. It matters not that Arturia was not born a man, she is a King in the eyes of the ancient Gods and the One God of the Christians. All who rally to her banner acknowledge her as such and few suspect that her youthful, boyish charms are not the products of age-defying sorcery. So the question is knowing this to be the truth, what do you intend to do about it, dear lady?

That is a good question, Guinevere said, A marriage to another woman would, of course, ordinarily not be seen as valid in the eyes of the Church. On the other hand I was opposed to an arranged marriage in the first place, and Sir Wart here does not strike me as the sort of person who would force her claim on my hands.

Ah surely not, dear lady, Arturia said.

And if I acknowledge her as a manly husband then none will gainsay the legitimacy of her claim to the crown, Guinevere summarized, So in protecting her identity I protect myself after a fashion.

Ah say what? Arturia blinked, wondering if she had just heard right.

Interesting, Morgan said with a sparkle of interest in her eyes, But what do you propose we do when the issue of an heir arises?

We will need to think of something, obviously, Guinevere said, But if three highly educated persons such as ourselves cannot conceive of a means by which an heir is obtained then we can at least buy time in which to designate a logical line of succession. And who knows? Maybe I will find someone to impregnate me, or Arturia will, or you might offer up a child of your own, Sister Morgan.

Arturia was not entirely certain he liked the cunning smile that crossed the lips of his half-sister as Morgan thrust out a hand to embrace the grip of Guinevere, her prospective wife. Especially in light of what her sister said, Well met indeed, and welcome to the family. I look forward to working with you in the future, sweet sister.

Ah .do I get any say in this? Arturia asked, then saw the looks turned on her and replied to her own question, That s what I thought.

We need each other, Arturia Pendragon, Guinevere assured, For now that will have to be enough. Anything more than that will be in our future.

Anything more? Arturia gulped, wondering why she felt incredibly uneasy at the implications of that statement

The day finally came when the Wedding was to take place and Arturia felt faintly amazed that she got through it all without once fainting or being struck down by a bolt of lightning. Just saying the words to her oath had been more challenging to her than the toughest foe in battle. Pledging herself to another woman in holy wedlock made her feel like such a fraud, and yet the words did not ring hollow. Somehow it seemed right in her eyes, felt natural in some unfathomable sort of way, and when it was done she felt more than just committed to the whole idea of matrimony.

Because Guinevere, in the short time that she had known her, had proven to be an incredibly insightful and valuable ally whose words were tempered with a kind of common sense that was rare enough within their Kingdom. Her advice was unusually sound and bolstered many of Morgan s own arguments. Even Sir Kay was amazed by the powers of reason that this convent-educated provincial noblewoman possessed as any other courtier at Camlann.

Guinevere herself assured them that she had learned as much from working with the common peasantry around her castle as she had from books and scribes. She was practical, down-to-earth, sensible and she moderated her compassion with practicality, rare enough qualities in Arturia s experience of the world. And the more time she spent in her company the more Arturia found herself falling under the spell of this seemingly ethereal girl's enchantment.

Even Morgan liked her, and that was rare enough in itself as Morgan trusted few people in the world and tended to be mysterious, recluse and self-reliant. Arturia could not help wonder if Merlin himself approved because it was impossible to read the aged wizard s mind, but the fact that he voiced no disapproval of the union by itself was quite remarkable. There was no doubt that Guinevere would be an asset to their cause as their court expanded to encompass other Kingdoms that were drawn to their alliance. Other warlords were flocking to their side, and having a queen as radiant and charismatic as Guinevere by her side would reflect very well on Arturia s rule as their guardian protector.

Guinevere had even suggested that they build the greater assembly hall at Camlann in the shape of a circle in honor of her father s belief that all Knights should sit as equal in common meetings. No one would sit at the head and all would be able to see the faces of their peers, and this did much to satisfy the quarrelsome egos within their alliance. Clearly with Guinevere at her side she could make her dream work and create the kind of just kingdom with just laws that she had always envisioned.

But still to marry a woman and say the words that bound their fates together with all that it implied

On the wedding day the gusts formally escorted them to the hut that would be their official bedroom then tucked the two of them in together with plenty of ribald suggestions of something momentous to follow. Arturia was just glad the people had not tried to undress her because there were a couple of things she would have had a very hard time explaining. Even the densest drunken fool would have noticed the absence of something between her legs and two very prominent things normally covered by her breastplate.

Alone in bed at last with Guinevere the two of them sat still and waited for the sounds of revelry to depart, knowing full well that people would be poised outside of the hut listening in while preventing others from disturbing them. Arturia had caught a fleeting glance of worry from Kay and a smug look of amusement from Morgan and both of those expressions haunted her as she sat very still feeling her heart beat hard in her chest. She did not dare turn around to see the fair maiden who sat chaste and expectant because her resolve would likely have crumbled at that point and she no doubt would have run screaming from her prescience regardless of how scandalous that would be in the eyes of her subjects.

But then, much to her surprise, it was Guinevere who calmly got up and moved to the opposite side of the bed then set her feet down to the floor and stood up, which compelled Arturia to turn her head and look in her direction.

What are you doing? she asked.

I know this is awkward for you, Arturia, the other beauty answered, And up until now you have done very well in maintaining the illusion for the sake of others. But I know that my presence makes you feel uncomfortable, so I will remove it.

What? Arturia said, But I

Guinevere turned slowly around and those eyes fell on Arturia once again, stopping the words that she had been about to say in her throat. Very calmly she said I will do everything within my power to make this marriage seem as real to our subjects as if we were any other man and woman. But the very last thing I wish is to make my husband feel obligated to perform anything unnatural in her eyes in order to satisfy the lurid gossip that will be spread around court come the morning.

Gossip? Arturia asked, But Gwen

The ethereal beauty sighed, I know I am not what you were expecting in a marriage partner. No doubt some tall, dark and mysterious stranger would satisfy the hunger in you far more than I ever could do. I know that I had visions of marrying a man such as that when I was in childhood. But as I got older I resigned myself to the prospect of marrying some fat, obnoxious brute who would hit me and force me down to obey his will

What? Arturia asked, But I

So you can imagine how grateful I am to be spared that sort of fate, Guinevere s smile was dazzling now, but tinged with sadness, When I met you I thought at first that you were too young for me. But as we talked, little by little, I came to know the kind of person that you are. And I felt gladdened to know that you were to be pledged to me, because if you were a man I would give thanks to the heavens and count myself a most fortunate kind of woman.

Gwen Arturia breathed.

You are everything I want in a partner, Guinevere continued, You are kind to me, you listen to my words, you do not resent me or put me down for attempting to speak my mind plainly. And you are so brave in the defense of your people and the promotion of your ideals or tell me it is not my place as a woman to speak out in counsel. How can I not love such a person with all my heart? It is irony, not tragedy, that we are both of the same sex yet so well made for one another. The very last thing that I want is to make you feel uncomfortable on our wedding day

Where would you go? Arturia asked, Our men will hardly let you step outside this hut./..

Then I will sleep in the farthest corner, Guinevere said, Which would be much less awkward.

More awkward than what? Arturia sat upright, It s cold outside, you ll catch your death on the floor, and this bed is much too big and comfortable, not to mention weighted down with furs

I ll borrow what I need in order to stay warm, Guinevere replied.

Look, come back to bed, Arturia insisted, It s more than big enough for the both of us

No, it isn t, Guinevere looked away, Not big enough for my I wouldn t trust myself it s better if I

Arturia crawled around and came over to her side of the bed then stood up and put a hand to the other woman s shoulder, You re not making any sense. Not big enough for what? You could house a small platoon on that bed and not have anyone roll over on one another...

Her hand covered Arturia s, and suddenly the pounding of her heart began hammering all over. Guinevere slowly turned around and made eye contact from a closer range than ever she had done before, and then she said, I have lied to you in one very essential respect, Arturia.

Lie to me? Arturia asked, wondering why she could not move any other muscle but her mouth at that peculiar moment.

About the state of my virginity, Guinevere answered.

Your ? the spell broke slightly and Arturia suddenly felt a wave of inexplicable anger, Some man has had his way with you? I would know the knave and

It was not a man, Guinevere said softly.

The paralysis was back as Arturia s eyes went wide, It what?

What do you imagine young girls do at a convent all day? Guinevere s tone was a little mocking, Study their hymnals and read continuously out of their prayer books?

Well I Arturia stammered, her imagination failing her completely at that moment.

Sometimes we read from forbidden books that have been withheld from public viewing, Guinevere explained, Literacy is rare enough in these days, and the Church has taken unto itself the obligation of fostering the preservation of knowledge. Which means that they get to control what knowledge is permitted to the public for consumption. But among the nuns and younger acolytes there is a pamphlet that is very popular, one that gets copied over and over so that it survives in many copies without the Abbess being any more the wiser. It is a book by a Greek poet who describes in very graphic terms the love she shared for a fellow poet who happened to also be another young woman such as herself.

Arturia did not say anything at this point, just stared with open mouth and wondered to what odd outcome this moment was leading.

Guinevere smiled, Oh, but the touch of her skin against my flesh did spark a fire of passion in my bosom, and the caress of my hand against her pillowed breasts enflamed my very being with the desire to possess her utterly. When we met our legs were twined and our lips grew hungry for a coupling the like of which there is no equal in all of nature. Her form is perfection in my eyes, and I yearn to drink of her honeyed nectar as I parted her thighs and set myself to the task of ravishing her with my tongue in the place of a male phallus

Arturia shuddered but did not look away. Her mind was as blank as a parchment upon which the destiny of nations would be written and no words came to her then as she stared into the unreadable face of her Queen with the awe of a mystical revelation. No miracle on Merlin s behalf could ever have rivaled the wonder she felt as she stood there beside Guinevere and waited for the next commandment.

I memorized every line of verse from that pamphlet, Guinevere mused, And practiced much of it with my fellow acolytes as we kept each other warm on cold late summer evenings. It was heretical, almost blasphemously so, and it flies in the face of what the Church proclaims is our duty to worship only God and not the flesh of our fellow mortal. But I do not regret a single line or a moment spent whiling away the hours in drafty cubicles kept barely warm above an icebox. How else do you think we could survive to reach a marital age with knowledge enough on how to please ourselves as well as our partners without having lost our virginity to a man?

You mean Arturia asked, There is more to this wisdom besides words?

Guinevere favored her with a long, intense look before saying, If I make a demonstration of what I know you will not denounce me as unnatural and call me a false woman? You will not say that I am a foul temptress out of Hell who has bewitched and ensnared you with enchantments, but you will own up to me that I am doing my part to fulfill my vows to you as your lawful wife and partner?

Why would I ever denounce you, Guinevere? Arturia asked, When have you ever been false with me? And as for denouncing you as an enchantress, well, that part I own as true, but not in a bad way. And have you met my sister, Morgan?

Guinevere leaned close, Good answer, and then, for the second time in a day, their lips met and they kissed as they had done not an hour before the alter. Only this kiss was very different from before, more intense with greater sincerity and a good deal more in the way of serious passion. Rather it was more like Guinevere was killing her and Arturia was responding in kind, letting her own efforts mirror the ardor that she felt from the lips of the other woman. She was melting into her lady s arms so that their fur blankets fell away and only the soft linen of their undergarments remained between them.

That night was a revelation to Arturia in far too many ways to easily count because it was the first time she had ever truly understood what it meant to make love to another human being, and to be loved in kind by a partner in every sense her equal. Arturia had felt the gentle hands of Guinevere rise up to push aside the obstructing bits of cloth that got in her way and then the full caress of flesh upon flesh began in earnest. A hand to her breast cupped and fondled that which Arturia had long concealed from the view of other mortals, no longer a sense of shame but an awakening bud of rosy flesh that was gently squeeze until her nipple hardened and then released so that Arturia could gasp as the hand slid around her waist and found her rear flank. Guinevere rubbed a hand possessively over Arturia s fanny and then pinched her buttox, which made Arturia gasp but nonetheless feel more aroused than offended.

And then Arturia found herself all but tearing the linens off of the body of her queen as she sought to discover what mystery of womanhood had been concealed from her inspection. Guinevere s body was as perfect as the rest of her and felt so soft to the touch that it was like caressing a pillow that concealed a frame of lithesome, wanton sensuality. They fell back onto the bed and Guinevere took the lead in showing Arturia what needed to be done, and soon her hands were wrapped around both thighs with her mouth clamped over the gap between those muscular legs. Arturia had ridden many a horse down there but it was her first experience in being ridden by a mouth that probed her depths and made her squirm inside and melt like the interior of a volcano.

When the eruption happened Arturia nearly blanked out, her thighs clamping as she geysered with a shot of jism that the other woman happily drank down. Guinevere ate her out as though her inner depths were filled with honey nectar, then showed an equally eager Arturia how to copy and repeat the gesture. And very soon they were doing it to each other simultaneously, and for the first time in her life Arturia knew ecstasy and gave as good as she got as she drank the sweet ambrosia of her wife s bounteous harvest.

They spent that night exploring every in of each others bodies and for once Arturia did not curse her lot for being the wrong gender as she very much doubted that the sex would have been this intensive were she a man. The men outside would have ample evidence to report that their King and Queen had consummated their union and even Kay seemed impressed by the wicked grin that Arturia wore the next morning. Even her boisterous cousin, Sir Gawaine of Orkney, attested to the radiance of the couple when they stood before the court and everyone was left to speculate on just what sort of an evening it actually was.

And still, despite the passage of years, and for all that had come between them since then, the memory of that one evening had stayed with Arturia. It was the moment when she had first believed that she could make it work in the establishment of a Kingdom worthy of her ideals. Even when the unthinkable happened and a man entered their world to whom both Arturia and Guinevere both felt a strong attraction they still maintained the fa ade of a happy marriage because the affection remained. Along with some really hot sex, but still the affection was the important thing because Guinevere had become an important part of her world and one she could not imagine living without.

Which was what made her experience with Irisveil all the more painfully tragic because it was like losing her wife all over again. Worse still, a version of her wife who was married and devoted to another

Still thinking about that are we, Saber-chan?

Ah Saber whirled around and stared at Rin, unaware that the other girl had somehow managed to sneak up behind her without her knowing. Tohsaka Rin had that much in common with her past incarnation that she could come and go as she would without anyone being the wiser.

You had that smile on your face, Rin said, The same one you wore on the morning of your wedding day.

Ah is that so strange? Saber asked, After all it was one of my fondest memories and a rare moment of peace during my thirty year reign as the Protector of Briton.

I m not saying anything bad about it, Rin assured, The Heavens know you were entitled to some happiness for all the sacrifices you made in trying to hold our fractious alliance together.

But still, Saber said, There are times when I regret dragging you, Gwen and Lance through all of that hardship.

Ours was not an easy path, I know, Rin said, And I regret that I didn t make it any easier for you when I chose to go against you on the subject of religious freedom.

The mistake was mine for siding with the Bishops, Saber said, You were right and I was wrong and with the advantages of hindsight I can only speculate on how things might have gone differently if I had been wise enough to know that.

Well just say I told you so and get it out of your system already, Rin said, You have a situation now in the present that you have to deal with. Gwen and Lance are back and they obviously haven t forgotten their feelings and commitments of old. And by what I see in your expression your feelings for them have been rekindled, especially in regards of Guinevere. And while our husband, Shiroh, can be more understanding than the usual sort I m not sure how he d feel about adding yet another woman to our happy little marriage circle.

Well, what about you, Sister? Saber asked, I recall how your feelings ran both hot and cold towards Gwen in the old days

Because I was attracted to her but didn t want to admit it, Rin replied, Gwen is the kind of girl that anyone could like, and the Gods know she could attract more than her share of unwanted suitors. You literally had to fight them off with Excalibur the way enemies kept trying to kidnap and use her against you in one scheme after another.

I regret how things turned out, Saber looked down, I loved her dearly, but I was willing to look the other way when she and Lance set about trying to make a baby together. I wanted a legitimate child, not the one Lancelot fathered on me who went bad and tried to usurp the Kingdom. If Gwen had gotten pregnant by him I would have gladly claimed the child as mine and hope that none would ever be the wiser.

But the scheme backfired and the affair was exposed, Rin said, Forcing you to declare yourself a cuckold, which must have been a terrible blow to your ideals. I regret at the time I was busy with my own petty plots and betrayals, so if there is anyone who regrets their misguided actions it would be me.

I just wanted her to be happy, Saber said, That is all I ever wanted. And now

Now that she is restored to you there is a chance you could make right what you left unfinished, Rin surmised, So what will it be? Will you take her to Uxal, or look up our friends in the C thuwulf zone?

You can imagine Guinevere in Uxal? Saber asked with a shudder of horror.

Not easily, no, Rin admitted, But I think she would have fit in better than either of us. But the fact is you could make with her a baby.

A baby, Saber said with a note of wonder to her voice, But would Shiroh approve?

You might try asking him and seeing what he thinks about the subject, Rin replied, then paused and glanced to the side, All I m saying is think long and hard about it then let your heart decide on the answer.

Saber took the hint then turned around and saw Guinevere standing there with a hopeful, questioning, almost fearful expression as she asked the question, Is it true, Arturia? Could we, you and I make a baby together?

Saber gulped and replied, Gwen

It is conceivably possible, Rin replied, If that is what you truly desire. But we will have to consult with our husband.

But it is at least a possibility, Guinevere clasped her hands together. I would do anything for that. I would prey to any gods for a child born of our love. And to think it might be possible

What do you think Lance would feel about it? Rin asked, He was also, I remember, rather eager to make a baby with you, Sister-in-law.

And, Saber said hesitantly, If we did have a child if we did conceive together, she felt her voice constrict with emotion and had to wait a minute before she cold continue, It would not be a child who would inherit anything. It would be just our daughter, Guinevere

A daughter, Guinevere s voice trembled on the word, But not a son?

Fusion pregnancies only result in female offspring, Rin replied, To have a boy you need a man in the equation.

Truly? Guinevere said, So if Lancelot were to join with us

Saber s impulses took over and she all at once put a hand over the other woman s mouth. Standing very close to her former wife with her other hand around her waist she spoke very soberly, Let s not put that idea into anyone s head just yet. After all, in this life I do have a husband and I would never act imprudently against his wishes, not even for you, Gwen.

She left the concluding thought out of her words but not her tone, (even if, with you, I am very sorely tempted )

She removed her hand when she saw comprehension fill the beautiful eyes of the Pale Apparition that had been her queen in a bygone era. Guinevere looked mildly chastened as she said, Yes of course we should consider his feelings in the matter. Sir Percival was always a man of strong convictions and unquestionable honor. So perhaps he might be the one to render us such a service?

Saber almost suffered what her Nipponese friends called a face fault at that line. Talk about a one-track mind! But, then again, Guinevere had always yearned to know the joys and pains of being a mother. And one of the issues that had driven them apart near the end of Arturia Pendragon s reign had been the issue of Mordred. And why Saber had given her son over to the care of her wicked aunt Morgause instead of allowing Gwen to claim the credit and the duties of such an office.

Gwen, Rin said, coming to her defense, Maybe you should take more time getting accustomed to this period before we talk about such weighty issues. No doubt another child is something that Shiroh-san would be willing to consider if he gets to know you well enough that the subject would seem less awkward. There is also Illya s feelings to take into consideration since she obviously thinks of you as her long-lost mother. And besides, we no longer have to worry about dynastic issues and the need to produce a male offspring

You are right, as always, Sister Morgan, Guinevere nodded, But as for waiting I have had more of that than I can tolerate, and I want a child with Arturia and no one other. She is my husband, after all, and I want to fulfill my conjugal duties by giving her a child of both our loins. So if there is some sorcery or enchantment of which you know then you may name any price and I will gladly deliver it

Gwen, Saber said softly, surprised, shocked and moved by the impassioned words of her former Queen almost to the point where she was ready to concede the point. Just not quite totally, especially if it meant having to explain this conversation for the benefit of her current husband.

Rin, mischievous wench that she was, could not help eyeing Guinevere with a certain twinkle in her eye as she asked, Seriously? Any price that I might name?

I have yearned to be the bearer of my King s royal heir for as long as I have been in her company, Guinevere replied, Yet it was Lancelot who conceived with her the bastard whelp who brought about the end of our Round Table. Could I do worse than that in bringing forth the proof of my love and devotion to my fair husband? Worse than Morgause at any event

You have a point there, Rin mused, Of course if you did go to Uxal then the odds are fifty-fifty that you will conceive a daughter, but the odds are even that both of you could become pregnant, or you could impregnate Arturia and wind up being the father to her child.

Guinevere s eyes went nearly as round at that thought as did Saber s own, Truly? It works like that?

Of course if you did it in the C thuwulf zone then there would be better controls in place to assure a more desirable outcome, Rin continued smoothly, You could even elect not to have to carry the baby in your womb since they prefer to use hatching incubators that grow the child to term in about half the time it takes in your belly.

That does not sound very romantic, Guinevere said, putting hands to her smooth belly, I think that I would much prefer to do things in the more traditional manner.

Belly it is then, Rin affirmed, Of course there is one factor that you must also concede if we re to cover all of our bases.

And that is? Saber found herself asking.

Me, Rin replied, I might want to be a part of this action, and you did say you were willing to pay any price to have Saber s daughter? Maybe I d like another child as well, possibly with either of you as my partner.

Morgan? Guinevere sounded only slightly less surprised at that than Saber. After a few seconds of stunned silence she grew thoughtful again, and then her eyes became speculative, Indeed? A child with either me or your sister?

It is a logical outcome after all, Rin smiled, I love the both of you enough that I wouldn t even consider it to be incest. And our daughters need play-mates to watch each other s backs as they mature into what potentially could be a very significant future.

How mean you that? Saber asked, sensing the emphasis in tone from her co-wife.

You recall some years back, don t you? Rin asked, The events that surrounded us meeting a future version of Rapier, who came back in time to protect us and insure our future?

Saber did very much remember the occasion, and the astonishment she had felt upon meeting a girl who appeared to be near to her own apparent age yet was evidently a hardened warrior skilled in the use of the blade. And very much ready to defend Saber, whom she declared to be her mother.

Say you what? Guinevere asked, From the future?

Future even to this, Rin explained, From approximately twelve years from our current time. Shiroh s daughter from Saber. And from the looks of things she did not come here alone but had trusty companions who fought beside her to protect what, to their perspective, was their past from before their actual birth date.

Ah I have tried not to think overmuch on that affair, Saber said uneasily, Merlin once coached me that knowledge of the future can be a double-edged thing. You might make different choices that affect the outcome of what otherwise had been fated to be your destiny, and the paradox could shake entire worlds.

Well, fortunately for us the future appears to be on the right path for now, Rin said, But I m always keen to have a backup strategy, just in case your first ploy turns out to go a-cropper. And I can t help but wonder what a child that combined our genes would be like. After all, so far Shiroh has done most of the fathering. Why can t either of us have our turn? If the possibility exists then I say it needs consideration as an option.

Saber felt like massaging her temples. Trust Rin to think along perverse lines of reasoning such as this. This was all she needed to complicate what, for her, was already turning into one of those days. But Guinevere surprised her by saying something that sounded like a quote from beyond her time, Such a brave new world that has such possibilities. I think that I may actually get to like it here.

I do have selfish ulterior motives for proposing this, Rin said, Quite apart from the fact that I think it would be a lot of fun and I m willing to roll the dice just to see which of us would wind up with a baby. But it has to do with the Codex of the Magi.

The Codex? Saber suddenly sobered.

The Mage Wars may be, for us, a thing of the past, Rin explained, And we know that the Grail is not something worth fighting and dying for, cursed item that it turned out to be. But Magic is a force of nature beyond the reach of mundane science and I pride myself for being a very good student of the mystic arts. I know the reason why the Old Ones have sought repeatedly to destroy this haven to magic and mystery that is called Megumi. And I also know what the Grail wars have cost humanity by forcing Magi in the past to fight and kill one another, diminishing bloodlines and stripping away some of humanity s best mystic potential.

The Old Ones? Guinevere asked in puzzlement, only to see Saber gesture to put the question off for later.

The Grail Codex was inscribed years ago upon the bloodlines of a number of mystic oriented families in both Asia and Europe, Rin continued. The Society of the Grail actually undertook a breeding program in the hopes of breeding a perfect living vessel that cold contain the essence of the grail, and that program culminated in a woman who embodied the very elements of mysticism. The Lady Irisveil, whose likeness to you, Guinevere, was more than merely passing.

Ah a close resemblance, Saber hastened to add, Not quite identical. There were enough differences between you that I could have easily marked the difference.

And did you? Guinevere asked, catching Saber off-guard as the latter had pointedly been aware of the similarities as well.

I didn t sleep with her if that is what you mean? Saber replied, To do so would have dishonored the pact that I swore with her husband.

But by that statement you imply that you would have liked to sleep with her, Rin smiled, Which is not at all surprising. I barely knew her myself at the time. I was a child, as was Sakura, but we faced a problem of our own since both of us were the daughters of one of the prominent families involved deeply in the Grail Wars.

How was this a problem? Guinevere asked.

Because it was considered the tradition in our families that there would be only one heir to a bloodline, Rin said grimly, Meaning that one daughter would be permitted to live while the other was sacrificed for the sake of preserving the strength of the bloodlines. The reasoning behind this was, to say the least, highly dubious and terribly inhuman, but our father elected to get around the hurdle by offering Sakura up for adoption to a family that did not have a very strong blood heir. Of course this meant that Sakura should have been a participant in the next generation of Grail Wars, which would have pitted the both of us against each other. But her adopted brother, Shinji, who had a weaker claim to the status of a Magus, usurped the position of heir by gaining access to the family grimoire and using it to summon Rider.

Which is why Rider or Andromeda, as we know her herself considers Sakura to be her legitimate Master, Saber nodded. Even though the Grail Wars are long ended and this business of Master and Servant is a thing of the past as far as it concerns us.

Frankly I think Drom likes my Sis and just wants an excuse to spend more time with her, Rin shrugged. I d be more annoyed, maybe even jealous, but she helps around the house and the children seem to like her.

So you question the wisdom of having only one heir, Guinevere said, Because you love your sister and did not wish for either one of you to have to die for the preservation of your family traditions.

That s it exactly, Rin said, The more the merrier, and a wider pool of magical talent would defuse potential conflicts like that in the future. Frankly I ve always believed that the world needs more Magicians and fewer clods who think bashing each other with blunt objects is a perfectly acceptable blood sport.

Like pointing wands at people and threatening to turn them into furry woodland creatures is an improvement, Saber gently teased back.

They don t have to be furry, you know, Rin chided back, And we have a perfectly fine pond out back if you want to explore like of the amphibian persuasion.

Would you two give it a break already? Illysaviel suddenly interrupted, causing heads to turn and glance in her direction, We already know how much you love each other, and it s obvious you want to give Momma a new baby. So go find a mirror gate to Uxal and go already!

Illya-chan? Rin asked, even as Saber and Guinevere reacted with their own mixture of chagrin and guilty admission.

I m not stupid you know, Illysasviel glared directly at Rin, The real reason you want lots and lots of magical babies is because you know I happen to be the one who has the pattern of the grail engraved throughout my whole entire body.

I didn t want you to think Rin tried to interject.

Then you shouldn t have brought it up, Illyasveil said angrily, You think if you spread your genes around it might produce a couple more candidates and that might defuse the possibility that an enemy would try to use me to create a new Grail. And I ll allow it s not a bad strategy as these things go. My husband and I were talking along similar lines the other day, and you already know we re trying to make a baby that combines my genes with his Olympian bloodline.

I have to say, Illya-chan, Saber remarked, That a son or daughter with your bloodline

We know, Sakura said as she appeared alongside the purple haired girl who hovered ever-near to her shoulder, If it burps it could probably blow away half the house. So are you guys going already?

Sakura-chan, Rin said.

You think you re the only one with regrets about what our foolish fathers did during the Grail Wars? Sakura asked, Just go already and we ll talk about it afterwards. I know that I ve been thinking about doing it with Rider-san

What? Rin asked, even as Rider herself seemed to grin from ear to ear with savory triumph.

But what about Shiro-kun? Saber asked.

What about me? Shiorh asked from slightly behind her shoulders, causing Saber to experience a guilty URK before she could control her own reactions.

Emiya Shiro, Guinevere turned to him and conducted herself with tones of deep formality, You are very like Sir Percival, one of the most trusted and honorable knights of all the Round Table. I do not know you in this incarnation but I can tell from Arturia s regard of you that she holds you in the highest respect and is devoted to you as a wife and co-mother of your offspring. As such I wish to formally make a request of you, as the wife of Arturia, her queen and partner in life before the eyes of all the Gods, that you respect my rights as one who has come before who was denied by a twist of fate from fulfilling her marital obligations

Ah Shiroh looked puzzled and turned to Rin as if beseeching her for a translation.

She wants a baby with Saber, Rin summarized.

Oh, is that all? he seemed relieved for some peculiar reason, Thank the Kami that s all it is.

What? Saber felt her head begin to spin at his blas reaction.

I just spent the past ten minutes trying to convince your friend, Lancelot, that I have no designs upon his lady, Perceval waved his hands deflectingly, I mean you re a nice lady, and you re beautiful, and Saber obviously likes you, and I d be incredibly honored. But I already have three daughters, which ought to be enough for any man. And you do have a prior claim that I can t argue against. I mean I m not wild about having to share her, but I m used to the idea that Saber swings both ways and is very popular with the ladies, especially in those fencing classes she teachers

Shiroh? Saber was not certain if she should be proud of him or incredibly angry for being this understanding.

You teach fencing? Guinevere asked.

At a local high school where I work part time as a guest instructor, Saber replied, It seems I have a talent for hammering good sword skills to otherwise hopeless students. She added the latter part with an ironic glare in her husband s directions.

I ll tell you what, Shiroh said, If you want to go to Uxal right now, or to New Gamorah, then I won t say a word about it. We ll settle the issue about who Saber is married to for another time. But, meanwhile, I ll run interference for you guys with your erstwhile boyfriend.

You re going to take on Sir Lancelot? Rin asked, Shiroh, are you crazy?

Possibly, Shiroh replied, I don t quite know how to put this. I don t dislike the guy in fact, I almost feel like he s a long-lost brother or something. But he s getting on my nerves by suggesting I did something improper in marrying Saber, and I have this urge to want to put him in his place.

Shiroh, Saber was actually alarmed by this, He s incredibly dangerous! Of all the men I ve clashed arms with, Lancelot has to be the most dangerous. Even Archer and Gilgamesh couldn t compare to him as a fighter. I only got him to join the round table by invoking Excalibur in order to thrash him, after which he was my most loyal and devoted knight.

Too loyal and devoted if you ask me, Rin said, But I m with Saber in officially registering my opposition to you going up against him on a matter of honor.

Too late to back down now, Shiroh said, He s readying himself in the Practice Dojo and I promised to meet him in another few minutes. So better go now and do whatever you think you have to do and I ll be waiting for you here when it s all over.

You are indeed a brave and honorable man, Emiya Shiroh, Guinevere said as she reached out with a hand and took an astonished Saber by the arm, And I want you to know how much I respect you for doing this. I will owe you some favor in return preferably one that will not make Lancelot your blood enemy for life. Now, Morgan where was this place to which you are taking us?

Out the back way, Rin urged, even as Saber started to sputter and try to get her thoughts back into some sort of coherent order, And don t worry, Shiroh-kun. I won t let them do anything too extreme while you re away having fun with the boys.

I m counting on that, Rin, Shiroh replied, Don t stop for lunch.

And try not to become somebody s lunch, Sakura teasingly called out, even as Rider at her side began to snicker.

What is this obsession with having lunch all of a sudden? Guinevere asked as she all but dragged Saber out of the room, leaving the latter to wonder how she could explain that. Or why she was not making more of an effort to resist as she was being drawn into something whose ultimate outcome was beyond even Merlin s powers of prophesy, which terrified her beyond all measure

Continued.

X

wiki/Diarmuid_Ua_Duibhne

X


End file.
